


Frisky

by Drosolmire



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Intoxicated Character(s), Marinette and Adrien, Never Have I Ever, aALL U GUISE ARE KINKY, actually, post-reveal, sSHAME, u guys kinky af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drosolmire/pseuds/Drosolmire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which everyone has their kinks.<br/>And each and every one of our characters get frisky from time to time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never have I ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone is slightly drunk and they all decided to play a game of Never have I ever.  
> Of course, that would always end well for Adrien and Marinette, right?  
> ...Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why I wrote this.  
> I was honestly going for a crack fic about... well, I don't really know.  
> Then this came up.

“It’s going to be fun!”

“If your idea of having fun is a six-way then I’m out,” Kim flinched in surprise when Alix had punched him on the shoulder “We aren’t going to have a six-way, idiot,”

“But we have alcohol,” Kim raised the large crate filled with beer with relative ease “That doesn’t automatically mean we’re all going to have sex, meathead!”

“But you wouldn’t mind if we did, right?” Nino interjected, draping his arms around Kim and Alix.

Alya smacked him behind the head which effectively sent his hat flying onto the ground in front of them.

“I don’t mind so long as you clean up, _DJ Horndog_ ,” picking up his hat and groaning in the process, Nino snorted “You guys will never let me live that down, huh?”

“Nope,” the three spoke in unison, effectively making Nino groan even louder.

Alya pressed on the doorbell of Marinette and Adrien’s small house. She found it adorable that the two chipped in to rent the small, albeit old looking house; but who could blame Marinette especially since that would mean she’d be living _alone_ with Adrien.

After a minute or two, Adrien opened the door with a smile; with a shy Marinette holding onto his arm and hiding behind him “Thanks for waiting guys,”

Nino draped an arm around Adrien’s shoulder “Dude, we’re having a six-way,” Marinette squeaked and held tighter to Adrien’s arm “W-we are?” he smiled nervously and he was absolutely appalled at the notion of sharing _his lady_.

“Hell yeah we are!” Kim laughed, which earned him a punch to the gut from Alix; while Alya shrieked as she caught the falling crate of beer.

 ---

“Never have I ever-“

Here they were, slightly wasted, slightly sleepy and one hundred percent drunk. Adrien couldn’t believe what kind of mess he got himself into but his willpower to not fall face first into the floor right at this moment was enhanced when Alix finally spoke up.

“Gave oral in public!” all eyes darted off to Kim, to which he replied with a shrug as he lowered one finger “I eat her out probably anywhere but she doesn’t want to blow me,”

“That _sucks_ ,” Adrien snickered as he lowered one finger, fist bumping Kim in the process. Out of the six of them, only Kim, Adrien and Marinette lowered one finger; with the latter giving much surprise to the group.

“Never have I ever-“ Nino started, pursing his lips as he thought of something good to say.

“Broke the bed while lovemaking!” Kim groaned and Alix laughed heartily as they both lowered one finger “I told you we needed to get a better bed,”

“You’re just fucking heavy, meathead,” the pinkette snorted, stifling a snicker.

Marinette and Adrien seemed to freeze into place and slowly lowered one finger. Thoughts of that one akuma that gave them a run for their money appeared as vivid visions in their mind’s eyes. 

That akuma was quite literally the hardest they'd ever faced. It was made of stone in every patch of its body and they were beat around and tossed and flung everywhere. After that ordeal, Adrien had decided that he wanted to try being a little _rough_.

And the blond had gotten permission to try being rough in bed; and as soon as the two of them arrived at their quaint little house, the blond had ripped off her clothes and carried her bridal style to their equally quaint bed.

The blond remembered (carefully) slamming Marinette onto the bed before pounding at her like a dog. Needless to say, a few minutes in their animalistic copulation, the bed gave way and its legs shattered onto the floor.

“Y-yeah,” the two spoke in unison, which further confused their four companions.

“It’s a weird story,” Marinette finally spoke up, confusing the others even further “How?” Alix asked incredulously, looking more irritated than confused at the notion than anything else.

“Damn, Adrien,” Nino laughed “If you aren’t careful you might break cute lil’ Marinette there!” Alya elbowed the DJ but the smile on her face betrayed her actions.

“You sure he’s treating you well, girl?” the bespectacled female asked more out of concern than curiosity, to which Marinette replied with a nervous smile “Yeah,”

“Okay,” Alya breathed through her nose and held her hands with pride; for she and Nino still had all ten fingers raised “Never have I ever-“ she started, thinking of something that Marinette and Adrien could have never done before.

“Choked on my partner before!” everyone groaned and Alya bit at her lower lip “What?” she asked curiously, and furrowed her brows when Nino had lowered one finger.

“You almost suffocated me _once_ when you were riding my face, babe,” Alya felt blood rush to her face and smiled nervously “Oh, yeah. We had to get you to the hospital because you were foaming in the mouth,”

Kim suddenly laughed “Does that mean Nino’s… you know, _small_?” the DJ snorted and smiled challengingly “Nah, man. My girlfriend’s just a pro at deepthroating,”

And, once again, surprise struck everyone when they had seen both Adrien and Marinette with only seven fingers left raised.

“Dude, what the hell are you two doing at home?” Kim asked incredulously with a smile on his face. Marinette and Adrien both had their faces lowered in shame Nino made a condescending noise “Seriously, Adrien, you gotta take better care of Marinette,”

Adrien felt his face heat up and all the times that Marinette had choked on his member suddenly flashed through his mind. It’s not like he could resist shoving himself down her throat when she’d look up at him hungrily with those dazzling blue eyes-

The raven haired female pursed her lips when Alya had placed a comforting hand on her shoulder; images of her smothering Adrien with her behind as he squirmed beneath her made them clear on her mind’s eye.

She supposed that the two of them were just releasing all those years of pent-up sexual frustration; and there’s nothing wrong with that, right?

“Your turn, Mari,” Alix managed to cut her off from her thoughts “Now we’ll know what they _hadn_ ’t done before,” the pinkette snickered, earning her a laugh from Nino and Kim.

“Never have I ever…” Marinette spoke up and bit at her lower lip. What _had_ she never done before? The raven haired female felt her cheeks heat up when she couldn’t think of anything; but suddenly beamed when a thought had struck her.

“Used a strap-on on my partner,” she said in almost hushed tone and was surprised to Nino and Alya lower one finger each.

“ _Duuudeee_ ,” Adrien and Kim laughed at the same time while Nino hung his head in shame “We were drunk as fuck, okay?” the DJ defended himself.

“But that still doesn’t explain the strap-on at home, babe,” Nino glared at Alya, and the bespectacled female smiled nervously “I have no idea what you’re talking about,”

“My turn!” Adrien smirked, blinking a few times as he thought “Never have I ever-“

“Been in a threesome before!”

Silence fell upon the room and the four suddenly huddled up together.

Adrien and Marinette looked at each with curiosity and furrowed their brows, starting to move closer to the four when they had suddenly broke apart.

With smiles on their faces, they held their hands up high; showing that they didn’t lower a finger at Adrien’s turn. The blond furrowed his brows and felt something amiss “What were you guys talking about?”

“Oh, nothing,” Nino sing-songed and the four of them snickered. Adrien pouted and snorted “How come I feel like you guys just found a loophole from what I just said,”

“Technically it isn’t a loophole, man,” Kim started, smiling widely “You could say that an apple isn’t an orange,” Alix continued for him and continued to confuse the two.

“What?” Adrien asked incredulously, and the four groaned “A foursome isn’t a threesome now, isn’t it?” Nino finally said and silence fell upon the room.

“What?” Nino asked this time and Kim, Alix and Alya all groaned in disbelief “Ohh,” Marinette and Adrien nodded in agreement and kind of scooted away because of the realization.

Hugging Marinette defensively, Adrien shook his head “Just to be clear, I don’t like to share,”

“We’re not having a fucking six-some!” Alix exclaimed as she glared daggers at both Nino and Kim.

“Anyway,” Kim cleared his throat “Never have I ever-“

“Had sex in a tree!” the five of them looked at him incredulously “You mean, like, on a tree, right?” Adrien smiled nervously “Like fucking on a tree, not _in a tree_ ,” the blond reiterated, which earned him nods from the others.

“Nah, man,” Kim smiled “Like sex _in a tree_ ,” the five looked more confused but Kim cleared his throat “Like up in the tree, in its glorious leaves and branches,”

Adrien gulped audibly and Marinette seemed to fidget in her seat; remembrance of that one time they had just defeated that steam-spewing akuma at the park came to mind. They were dirty, sweaty and hot due to its fumes.

And needless to say, that one tall tree by the gates of the park looked more inviting than the benches, in all honesty.

The two slowly lowered one finger down and four jaws fell agape “What the actual fuck?!” Kim furrowed his brows “Just how kinky can you two get?” his confusion slowly turned into amusement as he let out a bellow, and Marinette and Adrien started averting their eyes from everyone else and one another.

Alix shook her head in disbelief and sighed “Okay, I’ve thought of something and I’m _sure_ even you two haven’t done this,”

“Never have I ever-“ the pinkette started with a smile on her lips “Fucked in the Eiffel Tower!” four pairs of eyes watched expectantly on Marinette and Adrien and their eyes slowly grew in disbelief as the two slowly lowered one finger each.

A flurry of laughter from Nino and Kim rang through the room while Alya shook Marinette with all her might “Girl, this isn’t true, right?!” Alix groaned in her seat and shook her head in defeat.

“God damn it, you two!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little extra for this weekend, because I've got a hectic week ahead and wanted to leave a little something for everyone.  
> I really wasn't expecting I'd write something like this; oh dear lord Hawkdaddy have mercy on my soul.
> 
> Also, I have no idea if me rating this M(Mature) is appropriate; I was torn between Teen and Up and Mature and decided to choose the latter because this is rather sexual in a way.  
> If any of you guys can please clarify, I would appreciate it so much!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed that!


	2. Birthday gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nathanael comes home late from work and picks up a birthday gift for himself along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys wanted more, well, here's more!  
> This isn't anything overly sinful. ~~I'm sorry~~  
>  Just a good ol' fluff fest for our resident redheaded artist.

“What kind of cake does he like?” Kim asked curiously, tilting his head to the right to take a look at the choices displayed on the counter through the paper bags that he was currently holding. 

“Lemon,” Alix quipped and tapped at her chin “He likes lemon squares, actually,”

“But lemon squares aren’t cakes,” the tall Korean frowned slightly. Kim had Nathanael pegged for a Red Velvet or Strawberry cake type of guy; disregarding his hair color, of course.

“One whole lemon cake, please,” the pinkette smiled at the cashier, who returned an adequately sweet smile.

“Would you like to have a dedication iced on the cake, ma’am?” the cashier asked, making the couple think hard about the suggestion.

“He did get that pretty cool animating job just about two weeks ago-” Kim nodded to himself.

“Nah!” Alix and Kim turned to look at each other and smiled mischievously; with the pinkette leaning over the counter to explain in great detail as to what they want their dedication message to be.

 ---

“Happy 21st birthday Nath,” Alix started reading aloud “Do us all a favor and go home drunk or get laid,”

Kim snickered and tilted his head to the side again to look at the cake “Or both,” he finished for Alix and the two laughed heartily.

Taking a sharp right into a large apartment complex, the couple ran to the elevator when they saw it slowly closing “Wait!” Alix screamed out and the man nearest to the button panel quickly prevented the doors from closing completely.

The two entered the elevator with a huff and the man who stood near the button panel couldn’t help but smile when he had seen the party decorations inside of the paper bags that Kim held.

“Holding a party for your daughter?” the man directed the question to Kim, who blinked a few times in surprise because of the sudden inquiry.

Snickering, Kim shook his head “She’s my girlfriend, sir,” Alix’s ears perked up and she turned around with a furrow in her brows.

“Oh. I’m so so sorry,” the man raised his hands in front of his chest and shook his head slowly “I didn’t know-“

“It’s cool, sir,” Kim smiled and directed a sly grin at Alix “You better get some height on you, shortstack,” the elevator doors slowly opened and the Korean leaned down to plant a quick kiss on the pinkette’s forehead.

"Frankly, I’ll be growing for a few more years,” Kim winked and elicited a groan from Alix “You better catch up in a year or two-”

“Or _carry-fucking_ you might just become my favorite position, pinky,”

The couple turned right at the intersection of the current floor and the man Kim conversed with inside of the elevator blinked a few times in disbelief; a smile creeping up his lips as the elevator doors slowly closed in front of him.

“That’s cute,”

 ---

“Heeey!” Alix cheered, and a chorus of greetings resounded in her apartment room “How are you guys doing?” she smiled, going by the small dining area beside the living room and placing the cake on the table.

“Mari, Alya and Adrien are finishing up cooking the food,” Nino smiled, fanning himself using his cap “Ivan, Juleka and I are finishing up setting up the hiding spots for later,”

Planting her arms on her hips, Alix leaned on the porcelain counter that served as a barrier between the dining area and the living room “Awesome!”

“We got the decorations,” Kim dropped the paper bags by the counter and went past Nino; opening the fridge and taking a carton of orange juice before drinking it.

“Alright!” Nino smiled and turned around “Max, Rose!” the DJ called out “Stop making out and start setting up these decorations!” Alix snickered at the way Nino called the two out and was even more amused when Max had stomped out of one of the rooms with a slightly flushed face.

“We were _not_ making out, Nino,” readjusting his glasses, Max pursed his lips “We were simply visualizing where the decorations were going to be put up,”

“Or you were visualizing ravaging cute little Rose on _my_ bed,” placing a hand on her chest, Alix stifled a giggle as Max looked more and more exasperated.

Groaning, Max shook his head and grumbled something from under his breath as he took one paper bag in his arms.

“So what base are you in now, buddy?” Kim wiped a sliver of orange juice that trickled from the edge of his mouth using the back of his hand.

“I don’t quite understand,” Max furrowed his brows slightly. Base? Like a base of operations in Warcraft of Starcraft? Base, as in the starting point or mold of a certain thing? Base like the-

“You know, first base, second base,” the Korean shrugged and Max breathed through his nose when he felt his irritation reaching its peak.

“Unbelievable!” the bespectacled male stomped away, dropping the paper bag to the ground and dragging a chair behind him.

“What?” Kim asked with a smile on his face “I was just curious, bro,”

“What do you guys think?” Kim asked in a slightly hushed tone and Nino and Alix looked at each other before stifling their laughter.

“ _Bench warmer_ ,” they said in unison and the three erupted into laughter.

“I can hear you!” Max turned around and fumed, making the three even more amused.

 ---

“This place looks amazing!” Marinette beamed as she exited the kitchen and watched Kim, Alix, Max and Rose adding finishing touches to the already decorated room.

“Not as amazing as you, Bug,” Adrien exited the kitchen as well and stole a kiss on Marinette’s cheek before making his way to the table and placing the newly baked casserole on it.

“Smooth as usual, Agreste,” Alix snorted as she hopped off the chair that she was standing on.

The blond pointed to himself in a mocking manner and smiled “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Kubdel,”

“Not as amazing as this soup!” Alya cheered as she exited the kitchen, quickly making her way to the counter and placing the large pot on top of it.

The decorators stopped what they were doing and basked in the glory of the strangely lavender colored soup.

“Oh, I remember this!” Rose clasped her hands together as she closed her eyes and imagined the news a few years ago.

“That was back when Marinette’s Chinese uncle came to visit to join that cooking contest!” nods of agreement and sounds of realization circulated through the group “I wasn’t aware you could make it, Marinette!” the blonde beamed, slightly awestruck.

“Well, my uncle taught me,” Marinette rubbed at the back of her head and smiled shyly “It’s pretty easy actually-“

“Yo! What’s that awesome smell!” Nino came into view with Juleka behind him “Damn!” the DJ savored the smell by wafting the aroma towards his nose and closed his eyes “That smells real good!”

“The hiding spots are ready,” Juleka deadpanned as she crossed her arms “Plus Mylene gave me a call that Nathanael’s going to be home rather late,” the tall, raven haired girl finished which earned her a few looks of disappointment.

“Guess we were too excited, huh?” Adrien rubbed at the back of his head and laughed nervously; nervous laughter circulated through their group.

Clearing his throat, Max readjusted his glasses “It doesn’t matter,” he started “I’m sure Nathanael would appreciate the gesture even when the food has already gone cold,”

Smiles reappeared on their faces and Max turned to look at Juleka “What time did Mylene say Nathanael would be coming home?”

Juleka shrugged “She just told me that Nathanael would be doing some overtime,”

Silence fell upon the room and Alix cleared her throat.

“So… you guys want to watch a movie or something?”

 ---

“Good work tonight, kid,” Nathanael turned around and smiled slightly “Thank you,” the redhead managed to squeak out.

“You’re free tomorrow, so don’t go overworking yourself, kid,” the slightly older man leaned on the doorway and smiled at Nathanael, to which the artist replied with a genuine smile of his own.

“I will, mister Cheval, thank you,” Nathanael turned around and descended the steps of the building. Pocketing his right hand into his trench coat, the redhead made a sharp right and stumbled backward when he had bumped into someone.

“I-I’m so sorry-“ standing up and furrowing his brows slightly, Nathanael quickly stood up “Sabrina?” the artist hastily took his briefcase and rushed towards the redheaded female.

“Ouch,” Sabrina whimpered as she rubbed at her behind, hissing in pain as she giggled when she saw how Nathanael almost tripped over himself.

“Are you okay?” the artist held out a hand for her to take, to which she graciously accepted.

The redheaded female lowered her face slightly and smiled sheepishly “I’m fine. Sorry for bumping into you,”

Nathanael gulped audibly and shook his head “Actually, _I_ bumped into you,”

Silence fell upon the two and they quickly pulled away from each other when they had noticed that their hands were still in contact with each other.

“So, what are you doing here this late at night?” Nathanael asked curiously and Sabrina tucked away a strand of her hair behind her ear.

“Well I heard that it was your birthday and decided to wait for you to finish with your work,” the redheaded female looked upward slightly. Nathanael had surely grown taller than her these past few years, plus his chin was growing a quaint little patch of red hair.

“Uh, you didn’t really have to,” Nathanael felt his cheeks heat up and rubbed at the back of his head, feeling a bit embarrassed that he had made Sabrina wait for an extensive amount of time.

“H-here,” Sabrina shoved something into his arms and Nathanael blinked his eyes a few times curiously “I bought you a present,” she smiled sheepishly, breaking eye contact with Nathanael as soon as green eyes fell upon turquoise ones.

Slightly opening the bag and checking its contents, Nathanael’s eyes slightly widened “Charcoal pencils?” he took the packaged set of pencils out; the sheen of the plastic covering slightly irritating his eyesight.

“You seemed to take an interest in charcoal drawings recently,” Sabrina started as she started swaying a bit “I thought you’d like it,”

“I love it!” Nathanael beamed and placed the pencils back into the bag, kissing Sabrina on the cheek in one swift motion.

The redheaded artist suddenly pursed his lips and felt guilt creeping into his system “I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-“

Sabrina placed a chaste kiss on his lips that lasted no longer than a second “We should get going,” Sabrina said as she turned around; with Nathanael getting a glimpse of her flustered face.

Following after the redheaded female, Nathanael gripped tightly on the strap of his briefcase and of the bag; a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

 ---

“Well, we’re here,” Sabrina looked upward into the tall apartment complex that Nathanael and Alix lived in.

“I should get going,” the redheaded female started to walk away but stopped in her tracks when Nathanael had gripped firmly on her arm.

“It’s late,” Nathanael started “You could stay the night at my place,” gesturing with his head, Nathanael’s messy hair flopped down to his face which elicited a giggle from Sabrina.

“And Alix hasn’t been responding to any of my messages, so she’s probably out with Kim or with her family,” the redheaded artist surmised and shrugged, and yelped in surprise when Sabrina had interlocked her fingers with his.

“Okay,” she smiled as they entered the apartment complex.

 ---

“We’re… here,” Nathanael stuck his tongue out and breathed erratically. Just a moment ago, Sabrina was eating his face off and he was guilty of doing the same.

“Mmm,” the redheaded female clutched onto his shirt and nudged her thigh in between of his legs.

“We should get to my room first,” Nathanael pushed her away slightly and directed her towards the hallway.

Sabrina had her arms draped over his and Nathanael struggled to think straight. He tried fishing for his keys inside of his pant pockets but the raging stimulation in his loins didn’t really help in the matter.

The redheaded female nudged her face onto the nape of his neck, licking and nibbling at his flesh “W-wait,” he managed to squeak out as he finally got a hold of his keys.

Never has Sabrina acted this way in his entire life. Never had she seemed so _hungry_ for him. Unlocking the door to his room and guiding Sabrina inside, Nathanael gulped audibly and quickly closed the door behind him; making sure to locking the door closed.

Tossing his items by the small table near the door, Nathanael directed Sabrina towards the couch, their mouths smacking together as soon as he had taken a seat on the soft fabric of his and Alix’s satin couch.

Sabrina settled herself by straddling him; wrapping her legs around his waist as their make-out session escalated when they had started feeling each and every possible part of the body of their partner that their hands could reach.

Pushing Sabrina back slightly and slightly gasping for air, Nathanael quickly pulled her jacket off of her, simultaneously raising her shirt just above of her breasts.

Cupping one of them in his hands as he worked to lick and play with one of her nipples, Nathanael had managed to elicit numerous moans of pleasure from the redheaded female; and he’d be lying if he said that he wasn’t so _turned on_ right now.

“Aahhh,” she mewled as Nathanael nibbled at her sensitive nub, making circling and flicking motions with his other hand as he played with her other breast.

Nathanael started bucking his hips as he grinded himself against her and Sabrina couldn’t help but giggle at how apparent the artist’s lust was.

She grinded herself against his member in response and she managed to make him groan. Pulling away from him and reaching down to his crotch, Sabrina bit at her lower lip as she quickly undid the clasp of his belt.

Pale moonlight seeped into the room and Nathanael breathed erratically “God you’re beautiful,” he managed to mutter out before he yelped in surprise when Sabrina’s relatively cold hands had made contact with his burning and pulsating member.

Biting at her lower lip, Sabrina smacked her lips onto Nathanael’s and started stroking him; their muffled moans and mewls and groans echoed through the relatively empty room.

 ---

“Are you sure he’s already inside?” Nino was thoroughly silenced by his companions when he had neglected to speak in a whisper.

“ _I’m sure_ ,” Alix spoke through her teeth “ _I heard the door creak open and close abruptly_ ,” they had all grown accustomed to the dark and the others were sure that the pinkette had nodded to herself.

“ _But that doesn’t explain the fact that he hasn’t opened the lights yet,_ ” Alix groaned. Nathanael opening the lights would be the surprise; accompanied by the fact that all of them would be jumping out to greet him happy birthday.

It’s been over ten minutes and Nathanael still hasn’t opened the lights. Plus that strange sloppy sound keeps getting more and more frequent.

“ _You think he’s jerking off or something?_ ” Kim snickered, much to chagrin of everyone else.

“I’ve waited long enough,” Alix spoke in a hushed tone “We all jump out to surprise him as soon as I flick the lights on, okay?”

The pinkette stood up and easily found another light switch that opened the lights in the living room. As soon as the lights flicked onto life, everyone who ducked and squatted rose up.

“Happy Birthday, Nathanael!” a single greeting formed from all of their combined voices and their smiles all quickly turned into looks of terror, confusion, disbelief or a combination of all three.

Silence fell upon the room and Nathanael quickly hid himself and Sabrina using his trench coat.

“I-I can e-explain!” the artist muttered out but was cut off when majority of the male population in the room apart from him, Max and Ivan had screamed in raucous joy.

“ _DAAAMNNN!!!_ ”

 ---

“Do us all a favour and come home drunk or get laid,” Nathanael furrowed his brows as he read the dedication on his lemon cake.

“Or both,” he concluded and shook his head “I have no idea what to say, guys,” he smiled and turned around to look at his friends.

“I really appreciate this little party you guys have thrown for me,” Nathanael smiled “I really do,”

Cheering erupted from their company and everyone started getting food and drink alike.

“Sorry for, well, _cock-blocking_ you, dude,” Alix lowered her head in shame “On your birthday too, huh?” she smiled nervously and rubbed at the back of her head.

“Oh, come on Alix,” the redhead took the smaller woman into a hug “I’m really glad you took the time to throw this for me,” letting go of the pinkette and watching their friends laughing and eating and enjoying themselves made Nathanael’s heart warm up.

Draping an arm around his waist, Alix snorted “I’m still sorry, dude,”

Shaking his head, Nathanael snorted himself “I _could have_ gotten laid if you guys just waited a few more minutes,”

“It was dark and humid down there!” the pinkette smiled “Plus we’ve been waiting for hours on you, man,”

“I know, I know,” Nathanael laughed as well, leaning on the counter behind him as he sighed contentedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that one, too!


	3. Unlucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rose has rotten luck that's even _worse_ than Chat Noir's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally have no idea where I'm going with these but I'll get to more Ladynoire/Adrienette ~~kinkshaming~~ stuff soon!

“ _Oh my God_ ,” Rose held both of her hands to her mouth in hopes of masking out and stifling her erratic breathing.

“Damn, does this suit cling more and more to your body every week?” Chat’s voice rang out in a husky tone throughout the dark alleyway.

Rose’s breath hitched when she had heard the two heroes exchange another sloppy kiss.

Ladybug and Chat Noir had been at it since around ten minutes ago; and Rose was so confused and intimidated by what she just stumbled into that the blonde couldn’t even move her legs-

 ---

It all started right after the two heroes had dutifully cleaned up and neutralized the latest akuma to attack Paris.

The two heroes waved at everyone with charisma, their shining teeth slightly glimmered in the lights as they puffed out their chests to showcase their pride.

Plus the two have _really_ developed the past few years; and not just in the crime-fighting department, mind.

Ladybug was the raging fantasy for all adolescent Parisian males. With her adorably puffy cheeks, and her brilliant blue eyes-

But the killer figure that she’s developed over all those years of fighting villains certainly takes the cake.

Plus it doesn’t help that she wears this skin-tight suit every time, too.

Chat Noir also possessed the same hormone-inducing image, albeit for the female citizens of Paris.

His bright golden locks and mesmerizing green eyes added a boost to his already playful nature. And, just like Ladybug, the black-clad superhero also wore a skin-tight suit.

Chat seemed to possess the larger amount of improvement in the physical and looks department. His jawline sharpened, his biceps grew bulkier and the cuts and creases of his abdominal and pectoral muscles just seemed to _cling_ to his black suit.

One cannot deny the bulge in Chat Noir’s crotch area; which is the reason as to why Plagg had instructed him to go buy much tighter fitting boxer shorts or briefs.

“ _For decency’s sake_ ,” as the black kwami had used to tell his ward.

Thus, the mound by Chat Noir’s legs is but a humble glimpse of the true girth and power of his manhood.

The two heroes had certainly evolved and improved in many aspects, and the people of Paris seemed to not be too overwhelmed anymore when an akuma attacks the city.

 ---

Rose shook her head when a clear image of Chat Noir’s Greek statue-like body flashed through her mind’s eye. The blonde felt blood rush to her face and whimpered when she had heard Ladybug’s moans and mewls of pleasure.

The two heroes had exited from the scene and rushed away; and everything was back to normal. Rose happened to be in the immediate area and was able to watch Ladybug and Chat Noir do their normal routine against the akuma that had just ravaged their city around half an hour ago.

Rose had unconsciously gone the same direction as to where the two heroes left towards; because her apartment was incidentally in the same direction; plus she was going to get started on the planning of her gardening workshop the coming weekend.

She had stumbled upon the scene of two people seemingly making out by one of the alleyways near her apartment. That wasn’t a strange sight to be found, she thought, for Paris _was_ called the “City of Love” for a reason.

This time, however, curiosity had taken the better of her and the blonde had decided to take a quick peek; which is the reason why she’s here right now, covering her face with both of her hands as she felt her legs tremble and her heart beating like a war drum.

“ _Fuuuckkk_ ,” Ladybug’s lust-filled voice echoed through the alleyway; followed by a yelp of surprise and amusement as she started complaining in a playful manner.

“Wait, Chat, don’t-“ Rose gulped audibly and slowly slid away from the dumpster that she was hiding behind from. For a second time in the span of a few minutes, Rose’s curiosity got the better of her again.

The blonde had titled her head slightly to take a look at the couple; her eyes widening in surprise when she had seen Ladybug squirt from her nether regions.

“ _Chaaaaaaaatttt~_ ” the raven haired hero moaned, digging her fingers into her partner’s hair and pushing his face as much as she could against her womanhood.

A few seconds of lip biting from Ladybug and lapping up from Chat Noir, the female hero finally let go of his head and leaned on the wall behind her. Heaving and sighing dreamily as she held onto Chat’s shoulders when he had suddenly stood up.

“Was I good, my lady?” the blonde asked cheekily, leaning in for a kiss to which Ladybug returned hungrily regardless of the fact that Chat had _her_ juices all over his face.

“ _Purrfect_ ,” she purred as she changed their positions; pinning Chat to the wall as she slowly and painstakingly lowered herself to her knees while massaging and fondling everything that she could touch.

“Be a good kitty and let me service you,” Ladybug said huskily, eliciting a whistle from the blonde “You don’t have to tell me that, my lady!”

Rose quickly turned around and her pursed her lips, still in shock at the events that had just unfolded in front of her.

The familiar metallic sound of a belt being unclasped rang through the alleyway followed by a snicker from Chat and a slightly mocking gasp from Ladybug.

“Is that your baton or are you just happy to see me?” Ladybug’s voice had quickly been silenced and was soon replaced by gagging and slurping noises.

“I’m _always_ happy to see you, Mari-“

Rose had been long gone by the time Ladybug had unclasped Chat’s belt buckle. The blonde ran away with frenzy; her eyes widened in surprise, her cheeks flushed, and she _still_ had both hands covering her face.

Plus that dampness between her legs wasn’t a really comfortable feeling as of the moment.

Rose needed to talk to someone; _anyone_. And her nearest salvation was her Ladybug-addicted friend.

 ---

Rushing up the flight of stairs and finally letting go of her face, Rose frantically made her way to Alya and Nino’s apartment room.

Not stopping for a breath or a pause, the blonde opened the door to their room and was slightly surprised to see that it was open.

“Alya!” she squeaked and stopped in her tracks at the spectacle in front of her.

“What?!” the bespectacled female raised her head and looked around until her eyes fell upon familiar blue ones.

Glasses skewed and hair tousled, Alya blinked a few times as she slowly understood what was happening.

“Oh, hey, Rose!” Nino grinned, stopping in his pelvic thrusting into his girlfriend for a moment before continuing his lovemaking without shame.

“ _Oh my God!_ ” the two females exclaimed in unison, with Alya slapping Nino across the face as she quickly covered herself up.

“Stop! Can’t you see Rose is here?!” the bespectacled female quickly took a towel and draped it over herself.

“I, uh, just greeted her?” Nino shrugged and furrowed his brows “Come on, I’m close-“

Slapping Nino across the face once more sent the DJ stumbling to the ground “I’m so, so, sorry you had to see that Ros-“

“Rose?” Alya looked around and hissed in irritation when she couldn’t find the blonde anywhere “You idiot!” she roared and felt her face heat up “Who the hell still keeps on _fucking_ even after someone barges into them-"

A pause.

" _Fucking?!_ ”

Nino touched his jaw and started moving it around “So are we going to continue or-?”

Alya pouted and crossed his arms and Nino inched closer to her and waggled his eyebrows “Weeelll?”

“Come here, _DJ Horndog_ ,” biting at her lower lip, Alya draped her arms around Nino’s neck and pressed her lips against his.

 ---

“ _OhmyGodohmyGodohmyGod_ ,” Rose ran away from Alya and Nino’s apartment; head filled with pictures of skin against skin, of bodies intertwined in passion.

The blonde gulped audibly and blocked off her ears when she had ran past the alleyway that she had found Ladybug and Chat Noir in; trying her best not to glance at it and getting a glimpse of just how far and how fast the two heroes can be in the span of a few minutes.

Stopping in front of her apartment building and planting her hands to her knees, Rose started panting heavily and sighed in exhaustion after a few seconds.

Entering the lobby of the building and making her way to the elevator, Rose pressed on the single button on the panel as she tapped her foot impatiently.

She needed to tell someone about what she just saw; because she really felt like she needed to get it out of her system.

Stepping into the elevator and pressing on her corresponding floor number, Rose bit at her lower lip and squeaked in disbelief. Apart from wanting to tell someone what she had just saw, she needed a hot shower.

Alone.

For about an hour, so she can _calm_ herself down.

The elevator dinged and the blonde yelped in surprise slightly. Rushing out of it and towards her room, Rose took her keys and swiftly opened the door and swung it open in one quick motion.

Max and Juleka didn’t seem to have work today, she thought, and a smile tugged at the corner of her lips when she thought about their reactions to her story.

Thinking about what she saw at Alya’s place made the blonde’s cheeks heat up. It would be better if she left that part out.

Juleka was more or less asleep or reading a book at this time. And the raven haired female didn’t really like being disturbed when she’s _alone_.

So, Max was the logical choice “Max!” flinging the door of Max’s room open, Rose froze in place when she had stumbled upon the bespectacled male reclined in his chair; whose eyes were wide in surprise while a box full of tissues sat idly by his side.

Rose’s eyes went from Max’s surprised eyes to his right hand that was clutching his manhood quite tightly.

“R-Rose!” Max quickly slid back in his pants and wiped his right hand with a tissue “I-I can explain!” the blonde pursed her lips and quickly turned around; the sound of their front door being slammed after a few seconds made Max flinch slightly.

“Shit,” Max muttered from under his breath and slid down his chair “Of all the times-“

Juleka rose from beside Max’s bed “Was that Rose?” she asked curiously and Max almost jumped up into the air “Juleka?!” the bespectacled male readjusted his glasses and furrowed his brows “W-what are you doing here?”

The raven haired female stood up and flipped her hair back “I’ve been here since you started masturbating,” Max pursed his lips and gulped audibly “Is that so,” he said through grit teeth and Juleka answered with a nod.

As if anything could make this more awkward.

“So, do you need help or something?” Juleka asked with a raised eyebrow, tying her hair into a ponytail and sashaying towards Max.

Max shook his head violently and inched away from the woman with his seat underneath him “N-no-”

“Are you sure?” Juleka licked at her lips and knelt down in front of Max; insistently tugging at his pants.

“W-wait, Juleka! Don’t!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All these kids are so horny I swear


	4. Nature Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ladybug and Chat Noir partake in the birds and the bees _in_ the birds and the bees' natural habitat.

“Ah~!” Ladybug moaned as she gripped onto Chat’s shoulders; slightly digging her fingernails through both of their skin-tight suits.

Chat groaned at the sudden pain and nibbled down on Ladybug’s neck, whimpering in dissatisfaction when his teeth had made contact with her leathery suit.

Moving away and frowning at the raven haired hero, Chat pouted slightly “What is it, kitty?” Ladybug asked curiously as she propped herself up using her elbows.

“I want to feel you,” the blond muttered as he averted his gaze.

“What?” Ladybug asked slightly incredulously, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips “ _Whaaat?_ ” she teased, earning her another whimper from the blond.

“Tikki, spots off,” she smiled as a flash of red and pink light temporarily engulfed her and the small red kwami seemed to have difficulties staying afloat.

“You okay, Tikki?” Marinette asked curiously which earned her a slightly glazed look from the kwami and a thumbs up from its small hands.

A feral growl escaped Chat’s lips and the blond lifted Marinette in his arms bridal style “Chat?” Marinette giggled as the black-clad hero quickly looked around the park.

The two of them had just managed to beat this steam spewing akuma that had left them dirty, tired and sweaty; and seeing Ladybug’s suit cling _even more_ to the curves and contours of her figure evoked a burning passion in Chat Noir-

A burning passion in his loins, that is.

Nothing but animalistic and carnal copulation was on Chat’s mind. He _needed_ to make love to Marinette right now but found no proper place to make his love known to her.

The benches seemed too stiff and would probably hurt Mari’s back when he starts getting rough in their session. While the ground below them would prove to be too dirty.

Going back to their house would take too long and he’d probably just incessantly dry hump her along the way.

“Chat?” Marinette draped her arms around his neck and raised an eyebrow curiously, slightly confused at the sudden silence her partner had exhibited.

Chat’s eyes lit up when he had seen the tallest tree by the entrance of the park “ _Purrfect_ ,” he grinned slyly, making his way towards the tree and taking his staff and lodging it into the ground.

Prompting his weapon to extend, the two of them slowly ascended the tree ‘til Chat Noir’s head bumped into one of the thicker branches.

“Me-owch!” he squeaked, as Marinette giggled while rubbing at the crown of his head “What’re we going to do up here, kitty?”

Setting Marinette down on the thickest branch nearby, Chat licked at his lips and resumed his previous worshiping of her body.

Marinette mewled and caressed the blond’s hair, stifling a giggle when Chat had started pushing his hips against hers.

“Silly kitty, release your transformation first!” the raven haired girl smiled as she bit at her lower lip when Chat slowly retracted himself; slightly out of breath while a goofy smile was on his face.

“Plagg, de-claw!” the blond exclaimed and a flash of green light encompassed his body. Marinette had to squint her eyes  for a second or so before the light finally died off.

“At it again, you two?” Plagg spoke with distaste, sticking his tongue out “You two better make it quick, it’s getting late,”

“We’re not in collège anymore, Plagg,” the blond rebutted before he hungrily smacked his lips against Marinette’s, making the raven haired girl drag her hands on his back.

“Ugh,” the black kwami made retching noises “Just come down when you two are finished,” Plagg turned around to look back and quickly averted his gaze when Adrien had impatiently started removing his pants.

“I’ll just keep Tikki company-” Plagg flinched in surprise when Marinette’s moans and cries of pleasure suddenly flooded his ears.

“Ah! Adrien, slow down!”

“Hrrnng, no. You’re _mine_ ,”

“I swear to the Great Kwami,” Plagg shook his head in defeat and hovered downward from the tree while his ears twitched uncomfortably as Marinette’s voice grew louder and louder.

Taking a seat on the nearest bench beside Tikki, Plagg crossed his small arms and shook his head.

“These kids I swear,”

Leaning her head on the black kwami’s shoulder, Tikki sighed “At least they’re not trying to kill each other, right?”

A sigh escaped Plagg’s lips as well “I suppose,”

 ---

“Ugh,” Max trudged past the park, with his eyes and feet feeling heavier than usual.

Readjusting his glasses and letting out a yawn, the bespectacled male’s ears perked up at the strange rustling noise that he heard to his right.

Turning to his right in hopes of discerning where the noise was coming from, Max furrowed his brows ‘til his forehead ached at the spectacle.

The tallest tree in the park was… _moving_. Not the tree itself, per se, but the leaves in its folia was shaking rather violently.

Max was too tired to deal with any of this strange phenomenon and stifled another yawn before making his way towards his apartment.

He’ll just have to keep this strange event in mind to be analyzed in the future.

 ---

“Dude, you’re pretty… _giddy_ today,” Nino raised an eyebrow curiously as he observed the blond and his perpetual grin that never disappeared ever since they entered the video game shop.

“Hmm?” Adrien took a game and examined it carefully “Dude, it’s the sequel to that awesome Hack n’ Slash from a few years back!” Nino leaned forward and examined the game “Oh, shit, you’re right!” taking the game into his own hands and examining the packaging of the game, Nino smiled.

But his smile quickly disappeared from his face “But you still haven’t told me why you’re so happy today, dude,”

Adrien shrugged and his smile did not let up for even a second.

“Did you… get _laid_ last night or something?” Nino raised an eyebrow curiously and prepared himself if Adrien were to lash out or do something similar.

Shaking his head and waving a hand, Adrien snorted “Pssh, I always lay _my lady_ , dude,”

“Oh,” Nino nodded in agreement and shrugged. Adrien was in a pretty good mood today and Nino thought that he should just be happy for his friend.

It’s not like the blond was always _this_ happy.

He’s gotten better through the years, though. Especially since he and Marinette started dating.

“Let’s just say that… _nature called_ ,” the blond snickered and left Nino dumbfounded.

“The hell is that supposed to mean?”

 ---

“Straight flush, motherfuckers!” Kim laughed as he lowered his five cards on the table, taking the bowl full of chips that sat idly in the middle of the table into his arms.

“Uh,” Nathanael squeaked and three pairs of eyes fell upon him “Royal… flush?” the redheaded artist showcased his impressive hand of cards.

“What the fuck?” Nino laughed as Kim’s jaw fell “ _What the fuck?_ ” the Korean repeated and his hold on the bowl of chips slightly loosened.

Dropping his cards onto the table and raising his hands in defeat, Adrien laughed “Welp, no way anyone can beat _that_ ,”

Nathanael took the bowl of chips into his arms and started eating them, eliciting a groan from Kim.

Kim stood up and shook his head “Where are you going?” Adrien asked curiously and the Korean stuffed his hands into his pockets.

“Call of nature,” Kim deadpanned and the three watched him disappear towards Nathanael and Alix’s restroom.

“Call of nature, huh?” Nino snickered and everything suddenly made sense to him.

“Dude,” the DJ started with wide eyes “DUDE!” Nino gripped onto Adrien’s shoulders and shook him long and hard “DUUUDEEEE!”

“What?!” the blond smiled “Calm down, Nino!”

“ _Nature called_ ,” the DJ stared Adrien dead in the eyes “You were so happy that one time we were in the video game store because recently before that you managed to _fuck Marinette in a tree_!”

"Plus that one time when we were playing Never have I ever and you guys lowered a finger each when Kim said that thing about having sex in a tree!" Nino continued.

Adrien furrowed his brows and his eyes quickly widened in realization.

“What?” chips fell out of Nathanael’s mouth and he frowned slightly “Fuck Marinette… in a tree?”

“Yeah, like all up in the leaves, man!” Nino laughed hysterically as he explained to Nathanael “Not like rough fucking while you pin her to a tree,”

“Like up in the tree in all its glorious leaves and shit!”

“Nino!” Adrien pursed his lips and felt blood rush to his face. Why did his friend have to remember and piece together all of this literally _right now_?

“How does that work?” Nathanael asked curiously, looking to be in thought and visualizing the whole scenario in his head.

“I dunno, man,” Nino snickered “Why don’t you ask for a demonstration from Adrien?”

“Damn it, Nino!” the blond’s face was as red as Nathanael’s hair now.

“Think about it!” Nino started, draping an arm on Adrien’s shoulder.

“A foursome up in a tree!” the DJ seemed to find the notion acceptable and not strange one bit.

“ _Nino!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u guys were expecting some kwami action then shame on u all


	5. Three's a crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Max falls prey to unresolved sexual tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here we go again, I'm so sorry if there's been a delay with an update on this, friends!  
> Mainly because I couldn't think of anything more to kinkshame about these kids.  
> But I suppose there _is_ more.

“ _Ah, don’t~!_ ” feeling his right eye twitch for the umpteenth time, Max groaned as he heard another shameless moan echo from the room beside his very own.

He needed to get this draft done, his boss was counting on him to finish the blueprints by the next two weeks-

“ _Ah, AHHNNN~!”_ squeezing on his pencil and letting it go when he had felt it crack from inside of his hand, Max gruffly pushed himself away from his desk and stormed towards the neighboring room.

He could understand that his two roommates were simply relieving their sexual frustrations; but by God! They should at least have the decency to keep their moans and cries of pleasure to a minimum, especially since they know that _he_ was home.

The aching in Max’s loins didn’t help either. He wouldn’t lie that those moans aroused him a tad bit, but he was more frustrated than horny at this point in time.

Slamming their door open and rubbing at the bridge of his nose, Max exhaled sharply “Alright, would you two at least keep it down a bit?”

A pair of blue and orange eyes turned to look at him “Oh, I’m sorry were we bothering you?” Juleka spoke up with a mischievous smile on her face and reached for the remote beside her, effectively silencing the television set in front of the two women.

Max opened his mouth to agree but quickly shut it. Rose and Juleka were fully clothed and were not in the middle of making heated love to each other. Quickly turning his gaze towards the television, Max felt blood rush to his face when he had seen a familiar friend from his troubled pubescent period in life-

 _Porn_.

It was straight porn, strangely enough. Which highly confused Max “A-as a matter of fact, you were!” stuttering out, Max readjusted his glasses and pouted; quickly averting his gaze when he still felt the blush lingering on the skin of his cheeks.

“We’re sorry about that, Max,” Rose squeaked out and Max quickly turned to look at her and started shaking his head “I was just curious after I’ve managed to stumble upon… well, _everything_ ,” the blonde continued as she recalled those horrendous thoughts of running into most of her friends partaking in sexual activities.

Good thing Juleka was a master of this, Rose thought as she felt relieved that her friend was willing to teach every single thing about it to her!

Clearing his throat, Max shook his head “J-just keep it down,” turning to leave the room, Max stole one last glance at the two “I have work to do,”

“And I’m sorry for disturbing… c-continue,”

Before he could close the door behind him, a hand had pulled him back inside of the room. Max shuffled on his feet and struggled to regain his balance; but thankfully, he did.

“How about you teach us?” Juleka was the one who pulled him back in and Max wasn’t too surprised at the show of strength from the raven haired girl. Juleka always seemed to possess this strange amount of physical strength even back in collège.

“Teach you about what?” furrowing his brows, Max felt realization dawn on him.

“About sex,” Juleka deadpanned and smirked at Max, making the man hiss in irritation.

He knew Juleka was up to something but he just didn’t know what.

“Alright, sit down,” readjusting his glasses and clearing his throat, Max placed himself in between of the girls and the television screen.

“Sex you see, is the process also known as copulation-“

Giving a quick lecture about everything that he knew about sex and the organs related to it, Max huffed “So, any questions? Didn’t you two listen to miss Bustier back in collège?”

“I recall her giving a rather extensive explanation about everything I’ve just mention-“

“We already know all of that,” Juleka shook her head.

“When I meant you teach us about sex-“ lifting Rose and placing the blonde on top of her, the raven haired girl smiled cheekily and forcefully spread the other female’s legs.

“I was talking about something a little bit more… _hands on_ ,”

“J-Juleka what are you doing?!” Rose felt blood rush to her face as she struggled against the female below her.

“This is the only way you’ll get rid of that sexual trauma of yours, Rose,” Juleka deadpanned and snickered when she had noticed Max stare longer than what was appropriate.

Pursing his lips and storming out of the room, the two women watched as their sole male roommate disappeared from sight.

“L-look at what you did!” Rose stammered as Juleka put her down “Now he thinks I’m some sort of p-pervert or something!”

The raven haired girl shrugged, a small smile creeping up the side of her lips.

“We’ll get him some day,”

 ---

“Done!” Max beamed as he marvelled at his work. The final blueprints for the major project in the architectural firm that he was working for was finally finished after half a month’s time.

His boss was sure to be impressed by his wor-

“ _Ah, please don’t stooop~”_

And there they go again.

Max was kind of relieved that his two roommates decided to quieten down a bit after that incident around two weeks ago; though he found their behavior strange after he had barged into the two of them watching _porn_ of all things.

But here they were again, deliberately trying to catch his attention. Max smirked and shook his head as he stood up. He had finished his work; he had nothing better to do.

So perhaps he could humor the two women; after all, they’ve been quite behaved since the last incident.

Opening the door to their room with a smile on his face, Max felt his eyes widen in surprise and quickly averted his gaze.

“Oh, Max,” he could hear the smugness in Juleka’s voice without even looking at her.

“Want to help us out here?”

Max shook his head as he looked at the wall right in front of his face. This wall was nice.

He liked the color. It was a calming hue of blue that wasn’t too dull, and was perceived by the sense of sight rather easily-

“Well?” Max could hear Juleka standing up and he was unceremoniously pulled inside of the room once more.

Huh, déjà vu.

Gulping audibly, Max slowly raised his head and averted his gaze when he had seen Rose lying on her bed completely devoid of clothes. Hands covering her face in embarrassment as she shivered slightly from the cold.

The raucous noise from the television came but a blur to Max’s ears and he tried his best not to look at the blonde’s exposed figure.

“As of late, my fingers aren’t enough to satisfy poor Rose anymore,” Juleka smiled deviously as she demonstrated, eliciting soft moans from the blonde.

Max heard that lewd slopping noise and bit at his lower lip “Wh-what do you want me to do?” he finally spoke up and internally reprimanded himself for riding along their stupid game-

“Fuck her,” Juleka’s sultry voice sent shivers down Max’s spine. The raven haired woman led Max near the bed and she started caressing everything she could touch on Max’s body.

“ _Senseless_ ,” she whispered one last word before reaching for the zipper of Max’s pants, but wasn’t able to do anything when Max had freed himself from her hold and made a beeline for the door.

“I have a better idea!” Max spoke in a rush as he reluctantly turned towards the two women inside of the room.

“Give me a few minutes,”

 ---

“A dildo?” Juleka asked unimpressed as she took the sex toy in her hands “You’re joking, right?”

Max shook his head “It’s a vibrator, you dingus,” pressing on a button situated by the hilt, Max smiled when the two women’s eye widened in surprise as the object started buzzing with life.

“Take off your clothes, Rose,” Juleka commanded and the blonde quickly turned to look at her friend then to Max.

“B-but Max is still here,” yelping in surprise when Juleka had started undressing her, Rose quickly placed her hands on her chest.

Snorting, Juleka lay the blonde down on the bed “Don’t worry about it, I’m sure Max is enjoying the show,”

“I-I am not!” readjusting his glasses and fuming, Max stormed out of the room.

“That thing is powered by two double A batteries alright?” he screamed from the kitchen, getting a kettle ready as he felt his temples throb.

Man, he _really_ needed some tea right now.

 ---

It had been a few weeks after he bought his two roommates that vibrator, and Max was pleased by their development.

The two don’t seem as awkward (or scheming in Juleka’s case) like before and Max smiled to himself as he slowly felt sleep overcome his senses.

He didn’t have much work to do because his boss had decided to cut him some slack after that impressive project of his. So Max was just relaxing around home and decided to sleep early that night; to wake up early tomorrow for a little bit of grocery shopping.

As his eyes felt heavier and heavier, Max slowly drifted off to the realm of sleep.

 ---

Tingly.

That’s what Max was feeling as of the moment.

Well, not him, per se, but his lower body. Waking up from his slumber, Max felt something rummage through his sheets and he squinted his eyes.

The bright green light of his digital clock had showcased the time; four hours and forty three minutes after midnight.

Strange wet noises emanated through his room and Max quickly reached for the lamp on his nightstand and prompted it to life.

There was a large lump on his blanket and Max’s eyes widened in surprise when he had lifted his sheets.

“What the hell are you two doing?!” he exclaimed as he watched Juleka and Rose service him, exchanging sloppy kisses as they alternately played around with his member using their mouths.

“Ugh,” Max gripped onto the sheets of his bed and threw the blanket away, trying his best to push the two women away but Juleka’s persistent grip had proved too hard to deter; especially since he had just woken up.

“Ah, wait-!” releasing in Juleka’s mouth made the raven haired girl’s eyes widen in surprise, to which she replied by taking all of Max down her throat “Fuck! Juleka don’t do that!”

Pulling away with a satisfied smile on her face, Juleka quickly took Rose by the cheeks and pressed her lips against hers, seemingly passing something to the blonde using her mouth-

Oh shit.

Max felt his member twitch. He’d be _really_ lying if he said that didn’t turn him on so bad.

“First load of the night,” Juleka smiled confidently as she wiped at her mouth using the back of her hand.

“Make sure to swallow it all, okay?” the raven haired girl stood up and smiled when Rose had nodded with puffed cheeks. The blonde looked like she was having a hard time swallowing the strangely viscous liquid.

“Y-you don’t have to if you can’t-“ Max was cut off from his words when Juleka had sat snugly on his face, making sure to bury her womanhood by his mouth area.

“Oh shut up,” Juleka smirked “We’re just getting started. Rose, blow him again,”

The blonde nodded and held Max’s member in between of her hands, stroking it up and down with relative ease due to the fact that it was thoroughly lubricated with three different liquids.

Taking the head into her mouth and sucking gently, Rose started stroking the shaft using her right hand, while her left started caressing Max’s leg.

Standing up and stifling a laugh when Max had gasped for air, Juleka impatiently lowered her panties.

“You’re sopping wet!” Max commented as he felt a drop come from Juleka above, only to be silenced once more when the raven haired woman had sat on his face again.

“Just eat me out already!” biting on her lower lip when she had felt Max’s tongue brush against her entrance, Juleka placed a hand on the mattress to support herself; while her free hand reached for one of her clothed breasts and started playing around with it.

A few minutes passed by before Max came once more; this time in Rose’s mouth.

Juleka stood up and threw her shirt off, helping Rose remove her clothes as she started fondling Max’s shrinking member.

“C-can we take a break?” Max huffed as he gripped on the sheets with more force. He had never come so hard in his life. Plus the fact that he did so _twice_ in the span of a few minutes really drained him of his energy.

“You’ve made us wait for months,” Juleka spoke up as Rose started sucking on his slowly hardening member again “I’ve been trying to get you to fuck us senseless since that first time you caught us watching porn,”

Max couldn’t understand half of the words that Juleka was saying; mainly because his mind was too enraptured in bliss that most of her words came as but a blur to him.

Standing up and placing Max right in front of her entrance, Juleka licked at her lips “I’ve waited too long for this,”

“No! Juleka don’t-“

Slamming herself downward on Max, Juleka felt a surge of electricity course through her whole body. With back arched and head thrown back, the raven haired woman stayed like that for a few seconds; seemingly petrified.

Max couldn’t move an inch from his position, for the pleasure proved to be too much for him to handle.

Juleka started moving slowly, gyrating her hips as she rocked herself from side to side; to suddenly bringing herself up and down on Max’s member as a sliver of drool trickled down the side of her mouth.

Max whimpered and gripped onto the sheets with all the might that he could muster and yelped in surprise when someone had suddenly placed a hand on his chest.

Rose looked at him with concern “D-does it hurt?” she asked innocently, making Max blush furiously.

“I-It just feels overwhelmingly good-“ groaning, Max clenched onto the sheets and felt them rip in his hands.

“Damn it, Juleka, I’m going to-“

Rose slammed her lips against his and Max felt his eyes widen in surprise. Juleka quickly got off of him and started stroking him furiously; the double stimulation finally sent Max over the edge, making him moan inside of Rose’s mouth.

Juleka took all of him within her mouth when she had seen the first surge of his seed spurt out, smiling as she felt Max release rope after rope inside of her throat.

Coming down from his high, Max hungrily breathed for air when Rose had pulled away; he felt all of his muscles tense then relax right after. Smiling stupidly, Max couldn’t believe that he actually _thought_ that he needed that.

Snapping him away from his afterglow, Max groaned when he had felt two pairs of lips play along with his member “W-wait, I’m still pretty sensitive-“

Juleka took all of him into her mouth again and smiled, pulling away to make Rose pleasure him by herself.

“The fun’s just starting,” Juleka stood up and sat on Max’s chest, leaning down to slam her lips against his.

Needless to say, Max never woke up early that morning. Nor was he able to do the groceries; because for the next seven hours, he was forced to relieve the sexual tension of his two roommates.

 ---

“So, what do you guys think about… _threesomes_?” Max covered his face with his playing cards as he asked the question, earning him confused looks from his companions apart from Kim.

“Well, Alix and I usually just pull Nath in for a session and he doesn’t seem to mind,” the Korean shrugged.

“It’s not like I have any choice with you restricting my arms while I’m at Alix’s mercy!” the redheaded artist pouted.

Max surmised that Nathanael wasn’t a large fan of threesomes, then.

“They’re cool, I guess,” Nino shrugged “Never done it before, though,”

“I keep asking if Adrien wants to bring Marinette along and have an epic foursome, but he always declines,” the DJ sneered at the blond to which Adrien replied with a shake of his head.

“I don’t like sharing. My lady is mine alone,” speaking with a rather pompous tone, Adrien earned the laughter of his companions.

Max turned to look at Ivan who answered with a shake of his head. Looks like only Kim partook in such frivolous activities-

“Why’d you ask, though?” Kim raised an eyebrow curiously as he placed a card down, earning him groans from his friends.

“N-nothing,” Max buried his face within his cards and for a moment, it seemed that everyone just dismissed Max’s rather out of the blue question.

“Wait; don’t you live with Juleka and Rose?” Adrien spoke up and Max gulped audibly, making all the others turn to look towards Max.

Silence fell upon their group for a few seconds; before Nathanael had pieced everything together.

“You’re fucking _both_ of them?” the redheaded artist asked with a gasp, which turned into a collective gasp that went around their group.

“N-no!” Max spluttered out and pursed his lips.

“Yes,”

“Holy shit,” Adrien spoke up and grimaced, looking at Max like he wasn’t the friend that he knew.

“W-wait, I can explain!” Max pursed his lips when everyone else started either to laugh, to complain, or to be weirded out by the prospect that Max was getting twice as much pussy as they were.

“Dude, why didn’t you tell me?!” Kim smiled widely and stood up from his seat, making his way towards Max to congratulate him with rough pats on the back.

“But, why?” Ivan furrowed his brows; completely dumbfounded at the notion.

“Remind me to never go out to drink with you guys ever again,”Adrien scooted away from the table slightly.

“Psh, you don’t need to be drunk to do some nasty stuff with Marinette,” Nino snickered much to the chagrin of the blond.

“Juleka’s a girl?” Nathanael tapped at his chin and everyone looked at him incredulously.

“Now that I think about it, she _does_ have breasts,” the artist nodded slowly.

“Seriously, dude?” Nino laughed and the others joined in.

“Come on, let’s all go out!” Kim cheered as he pumped his fist in the air “My treat, for my buddy’s success!”

Max freed himself from Kim’s grip and laughed nervously “I-I can’t,”

Everyone’s enthusiasm dropped and Kim pouted “Why not?”

“I’m, uh, sort of busy tonight,” Max pursed his lips and avoided eye contact.

“ _Come on, Max. Act natural. Don’t give off the fact that both of your roommates are probably really horny this night and you’re going to end up relieving them all night again_ ,” a cold sweat ran down the side of his face and Max smiled.

“I-I should be going,” taking his coat by the coat hanger and smiling nervously, Max put the article of clothing on with haste “Thanks for having me over, Nathanael!”

The others watched Max leave with confusion, and then Nathanael sighed.

“He’s getting laid again, isn't he?” the redhead shook his head.

“Let’s still go out, but it’s not my treat anymore!” Kim cheered once more and everyone started to get ready to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that sin!
> 
> I have no idea how Max/Rose/Juleka works, honestly. I just paired Rose and Max together on my previous work without knowing the existence of Rose/Juleka.  
> Rose/Juleka is _really_ adorable, but I've grown fond of Rose/Max.  
>  So why not remedy my shipping problems with a good ol' threesome, huh?  
> Right?  
> No?  
> I'm sorry about that.


	6. All new high

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our Parisian heroes' love for each other reach new _heights_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I'm back, friends!  
> I apologize for the large inactivity that I have shown recently; things have gotten hectic and I needed to work double time.  
> Anyway, more kinkshaming for all these kids to come!

“You’ll never defeat me, Ladybu-UGH!” a clean kick to the mouth sent the akuma flying downward the Eiffel tower.

Ladybug’s mouth fell agape and she quickly turned to Chat Noir with a deep frown.

“What?” the blond hero stifled a snicker “She was talking smack about you, and you know that I don't take kindly to anyone who trashtalks _my lady_ ,"

The raven haired hero shook her head and rolled her eyes with a slight smile, jumping off the ledge and throwing her yo-yo downward in hopes of catching the villain.

As the stringed weapon cut through the air in a whizz, Ladybug slightly stuck her tongue out and smiled triumphantly when she had successfully caught the villain using her yo-yo.

Counting to three and lifting her hand upward, Ladybug’s palm made contact with Chat’s staff and the raven haired hero quickly grabbed onto it tightly; ending her descent.

“Thanks, Chat!” Ladybug screamed to the blond hero above her and looked upward, seeing him smile from ear to ear as he hauled the two women upward.

 ---

“Nice work,” the two heroes fist bumped each other and turned to the woman behind them who was once an akuma.

“I-I’m so sorry-“ the woman had tears forming at the edge of her eyes “I-I just… I-I-“

Chat placed a reassuring arm on her shoulder and snickered “It’s okay, miss,” the blond smiled when the woman had looked at him “We all have our moments of weakness,”

The woman’s face lit up and she smiled as well, wiping the tears away from her eyes as she gave one more apology and thanks before she made her way home.

“We all have our moments of weakness, huh?” placing an arm on the blond’s shoulder; Ladybug raised an eyebrow and smiled mischievously, gigging when Chat had snorted as a response.

“Oh, crap,” Chat started tapping himself on various areas of his body and started moving around in a panicked pace.

“What is it, Chat?”Ladybug furrowed her brows a bit and was taken aback when the blond hero had jumped upward and started ascending the tower.

“I forgot something up the tower!” Chat explained with a scream “I’ll be back in a few!”

“W-wait!” Ladybug threw her yo-yo upward and followed suit after the black-clad hero.

 ---

“ _Oh my Goood~_ ,” Ladybug bit at her lower lip as Chat relentlessly pounded her from behind. Pushing her cheek against the metal of the Eiffel tower and spreading her opening wider using her hands, the raven haired hero let out a squeal of pleasure as she felt an orgasm wash over her.

“ _Damn_ ,” Chat groaned as he started moving faster when he felt Ladybug tighten around his member. Leaning downward and nibbling at her ear, the blond hero tightened his grip on her waist and gave his partner no reprieve whatsoever.

“You love squealing when I plow you like this, don’t you?” taking one hand and placing two fingers into her mouth, Chat ceased his ear biting and started leaving kisses along Ladybug’s nape.

“ _Yeesshh, I dooo~_ ,” the raven haired hero stuck her tongue out as Chat played with the skin of her neck with his teeth rather roughly; she probably would have a hickey there even though she was protected by the suit.

Moaning in her ear as Chat’s movements became more and more restless, the blond took his fingers from out of her mouth and touched her chin, making Ladybug turn to look at him as he greedily smacked his lips against hers.

Giving one last push as he felt Ladybug tighten around him again, Chat groaned inside of her mouth as he released rope after rope of cum inside of his partner.

Pulling himself outside of Ladybug, Chat embraced the raven haired hero and deliberately fell on his behind; dragging his partner along with him.

“Ch-Chat!” Ladybug squealed out, letting out a giggle as she lay on her partner’s well-toned chest.

“Such a spoiled kitty,” the raven haired hero crooned, nestling her head in the gap between Chat’s neck and shoulder.

The blond hero snorted and released one hand from Ladybug’s waist and let it dangle from the edge “It’s not my fault, m’lady,”

Planting a kiss on the crown of her head, Chat smiled as he revelled in both of their afterglows “You just spoil me so,”

Closing her eyes and stifling a giggle, Ladybug nodded.

“I know,”

 ---

“ _Wake up you stupid horny teenag-“_

_“Oh, you aren’t technically teenagers anymore,”_

_“But still pretty stupid,”_

_“Plagg!”_

_“What? It’s not like I said anything wrong, righ-?“_

A sharp smacking sound made Adrien wake up unceremoniously in his sleep “Wh-what?” the blond squirmed as he felt a pain spread throughout his back.

“O-ow,” blinking his eyes a few times, Adrien furrowed his brows when he had noticed that he couldn’t move that much.

A mop of familiar raven hair invaded his eyes and the blond slowly understood what was happening.

“Marinette,” he spoke in a hushed tone as he nudged his lover slightly on the shoulder “Marinette, wake up,”

“Oh, lover boy’s awake,” Plagg zoomed towards his ward with his arms crossed “Had fun last night, you animal?”

Groaning, Adrien shook his head “Not right now, Plagg,”

“Do you even understand how _weird_ last night was?” the black kwami raised an eyebrow challengingly “I know that you know that you could make modifications to the suit at will-“

“But making a hole for your dick wasn’t the _best_ experience to live through,” Plagg made retching noises but sighed in disbelief when Adrien had outright ignored him when Marinette had woken up from her sleep.

“Mornin’ princess,” the blond smiled as Marinette turned to lie on her chest on his “Good morning,” she replied groggily, her smile growing when Adrien had planted a kiss on her nose.

“Um, Marinette,” it was Tikki’s turn to zoom towards her ward now “You have, um, a meeting to get to,”

The raven haired woman suddenly shot up from her lover and her eyes widened in disbelief as the harsh wind lashed across her face.

“Oh my God,” cupping both of her cheeks and seemingly panicking, Marinette almost fell from the tower but thankfully Adrien had managed to grip onto her before she plummeted to the ground.

Remembering what had happened last night and pulling at her hair slightly, Marinette turned to look at Tikki with a frantic look “T-Tikki, spots on!”

A flash of red light encompassed the raven haired woman and soon thereafter, Ladybug appeared. Spinning her yo-yo around and composing herself with a sigh, Ladybug turned to the lying Adrien and kissed him on the cheek.

“I’m sorry, but I have to go,” Ladybug smiled nervously as she threw her weapon downward “See you later, love you!”

Waving at his partner, Adrien sat up from his position and combed his hair back using his hand.

“You just _had_ to do it on the Eiffel tower, huh?” the black kwami spat out and groaned in irritation when he saw Adrien’s mischievous grin.

“Hey, I’ve got a bucket list to finish,” the blond stood up and enjoyed the wind rush pass by his face.

“You humans are disgusting,” Plagg shuddered as he was sucked into Adrien’s ring; green light flashing atop the Eiffel tower as the sun had started to rise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get it? New _heights_?  
>  ~~hahaha~~  
>  Well, that was a relatively short one, so I apologize if y'all weren't _satisfied_ ~~hahaha~~ , friends!


	7. Denied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ivan does his best, but his best is almost always not enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the relatively late update, friends!  
> Upon closer inspection from my previous chapters, I had noticed that I lacked an entry for Ivan and Mylene!  
> Which is ironic seeing as how they're the most canon apart from the train wreck that is known as the love square.

“How’s the gig?” throwing in more chips in their shopping cart, Kim smiled apologetically at Nathanael who had proceeded to reprimand him from buying too much junk food.

“Well, Jagged hasn’t been getting that much,” Ivan replied with a shrug as he pushed the shopping cart forward “He seems pretty cool about it, though,”

“Jagged? As in, Jagged Stone?” Kim held onto the shopping cart with a dumbfounded look on his face “You’re playing with Jagged Stone?!”

“He’s the vocalist, idiot,” Nathanael shook his head “He has been for a few months now,”

“Y-You mean, you’re the screamer from his latest album?” Kim’s eyes shone with awe and excitement that it kind of unnerved Ivan.

“Uhh, just on _Je suis amor_ and _Enter the Dragon_ ,” Ivan smiled to himself with a shrug “I’m just backup on the other songs,”

“Holy.Shit.” jumping in place and smiling like a child, Kim was legitimately freaking out “Why didn’t you tell us, dude?!”

“He told us as soon as he got the part,” shaking his head again, Nathanael massaged the bridge of his nose “You were drunk at that time,”

“I was?” Kim furrowed his brows “Why was I drunk?”

“When haven’t you been drunk?” giving the Korean an unimpressed glare, the redheaded artist earned a nervous laugh from Kim.

“Point taken,” Kim pursed his lips as he continued to excitedly ask Ivan questions for the remainder of their grocery shopping.

 ---

“We bought too many beers,” Nathanael shook his head as he loaded their groceries into his car.

“Nah, man, you can never have too many beers,” Kim helped in taking the paper bags from the shopping cart to the inside of the car; smiling mischievously at Nathanael all the while.

“Huh,” Ivan looked at his phone with furrowed brows “Looks like Jagged isn’t feeling good,” pocketing his phone in his pants and taking some paper bags from the shopping cart and handing them over to Kim.

“Looks like I can hang out with you guys for the night after all,” the large man smiled, which earned him a cheer from Kim.

“Alright! Let’s go call the others and drink these beers we bought!” the Korean smiled widely, fishing for his phone from inside of his shorts.

“But we just called the others over the other day,” Nathanael furrowed his brows and sighed in exasperation.

“You know, what? Okay, it’s fine,” the redhead entered his car whilst Kim and Ivan were still loading the groceries “Alix is out of town with Juleka and Mylene, anyway,”

“Speakin’ of Mylene,” Kim waggled his eyebrows “Have you managed to tap that?” directing the question at Ivan, the Korean elicited a groan from Nathanael.

“Not appropriate one bit, Kim,” the redhead groaned from Kim's question as he prompted his car to reverse.

“I’m just curious, is all!” Kim sneered as he entered the car, scooting over to the left so as to give Ivan space to come in.

“Well,” Ivan pursed his lips and averted his gaze “Truth be told-“

 ---

“What?!” Kim and Nino exclaimed in unison, making Ivan flinch in his seat as he took a small sip from his beer.

“You haven’t managed to have sex with Mylene?!” furrowing his brows and slumping in his chair, Kim couldn’t comprehend what he had just heard from his larger friend.

“Y-yeah,” fiddling with his fingers as they cupped his beer, Ivan gulped audibly “W-well, it’s not like I hadn’t tried to make a move or-“

“We should totally help Ivan get laid!” Nino pumped his fist in the air “This is an urgent problem, guys!” standing up from his seat and frowning at the unenthusiastic look on his companions faces, save for Kim, who stood up as well, the DJ looked at them with disbelief.

“You’re buzzed aren’t you, Nino?” Adrien snickered as he took a handful of chips from the bowl in front of him.

“Hell naw I ain’t homeboy!” the bespectacled man blinked a few times as he hiccupped.

“He’s started using his drunk lingo,” readjusting his glasses and tapping on his phone furiously, Max sighed in disbelief as he reluctantly closed his device “I’m eighty seven percent sure the alcohol’s gotten to him already,”

“Psh, I’m totally cool, man!” Nino waved his hand dismissively “I’m just peeved off that Ivan isn’t getting some action!”

“I mean, he’s been with Mylene even _before_ we graduated collège for Christ’s sake!” the DJ continued with an unmistakable vigor; earning him some nods of agreements from his companions.

“I-It’s not like I _haven’t_ tried to make a move on her,” repeating his words as he shrugged, Ivan took another drink from his beer bottle “It’s more like it just… doesn’t happen,”

“What do you mean?” raising an eyebrow curiously, Nathanael, who was reclining in his chair, struggled in taking a chip from the bowl in front of him due to his rather short stature.

Pursing his lips and thinking hard about how to explain himself, Ivan took a deep breath and shook his head.

“I get cockblocked every time I try to make my move,” placing his beer on the table in front of him, the large man shrugged with a sigh “Every single time,”

 ---

“Mylene, I’m home!” taking off his coat and hanging it neatly on the coat hanger by the door, Ivan locked the door behind him as he took two steps into his unit.

“Mylene?” the large man repeated himself, his brows turning into a furrow out of concern from the lack of response that he was getting.

Ivan made his way towards their bedroom and peeked through the doorway “Are you here-?” feeling blood rush to his face as he saw Mylene covered only in a wet towel, the large man quickly averted his gaze and fidgeted in place.

“I-I’m sorry! S-sorry!” Ivan pursed his lips as he stared intensely at the floor; trying his best to get the image of his technically naked girlfriend from out of his mind.

“I-It’s fine,” Mylene squeaked out as she frantically put her clothes on, feeling her face warm up from the whole ordeal.

“Y-you can look now,” taking her multi-colored hair in her towel as she started drying it, Mylene looked at Ivan expectantly; stifling a giggle when the large man had turned around in an excruciatingly slow manner.

With closed eyes, Ivan slowly opened his right eye and felt relief wash over him when he had seen Mylene fully clothed.

Making her way towards Ivan, Mylene smiled at him “So silly,” getting on her tiptoes and wrapping her arms around her boyfriend’s neck, Mylene planted a kiss on Ivan’s lips.

Closing his eyes and returning the kiss, Ivan’s nose twitched when he had smelled something peculiar.

Reluctantly pushing his girlfriend away, Ivan looked around the immediate area “Is… something burning?”

Mylene sniffed at the air and her eyes widened in realization “M-my spaghetti!”

Rushing towards the kitchen and slightly shrieking at the sight, Mylene quickly took off the lid from the pot that was cooking her spaghetti whilst she turned the stove off.

“Oh no, oh no, oh no!” she placed her hands on her cheeks and looked on with dismay at her failed dish “It’s ruined!”

Opening the window to Mylene’s direct right, Ivan smiled sincerely at his girlfriend “It’s okay, Mylene,” wafting the smoke towards the now open window, the large man draped his arm around Mylene’s shoulder and started ruffling her damp hair.

“I-It was supposed to be a surprise!” pushing her face onto Ivan’s chest with a sniffle, Mylene shook her head “I-I’m sorry-“

“Shh,” Ivan caressed her back as he planted a kiss on the crown of her head “Don’t worry about it,”

Kneeling down and looking at Mylene straight in the eyes, Ivan smiled sincerely “Don’t beat yourself up about it, okay?”

Nodding her head whilst Ivan wiped away a tear from her eye, Mylene wrapped her arms around his neck again and nuzzled her face in between of Ivan’s neck and shoulder.

“I love you,” she muttered out with a hiccup, laughing when Ivan had snickered and mumbled something about how adorable she was.

“I love you too,”

A comfortable silence fell upon the two, only to be disrupted by the growling of Ivan’s stomach.

“H-how does pizza sound?” the large male asked in an embarrassed tone, to which Mylene replied with a laugh.

 ---

“Wait, Mylene-“ gasping for breath and pushing his girlfriend away, Ivan looked at her in the eyes and gulped audibly at the hunger he saw in them.

“D-don’t you want this?” Mylene resumed her kissing, only to be deterred by Ivan once more.

“B-believe me, I do,” the large man huffed “But the pizza might come any minute now-“

Yelping in surprise when Mylene had suddenly reached for his crotch area, Ivan hissed in pain when she had started stroking him over his clothes.

“You’ll just have to come faster than the pizza delivery guy, then,” smiling mischievously as she withdrew her hand from his crotch, Mylene started grinding and gyrating her hips as she was on top of Ivan; undressing herself slowly all the while.

Groaning as he started assisting Mylene in taking off her clothes, Ivan leaned in towards her neck and started suckling at her flesh.

“Ahh…” biting at her lower lip as she tossed her shirt off, Mylene started moving more and more rigorously on top of Ivan; smiling when her boyfriend had started moaning more and more.

“Are you hungry, love?” she asked teasingly whilst she ceased her movements.

“I-I am,” Ivan blurted out as he sucked in air as he pushed himself away from her neck “I want you so bad,”

“I want to _devour_ you-“

Lifting Mylene with one hand and fumbling with his pants with the other hand as he stood up, Ivan groaned as he couldn’t find an easy way to unclasp his belt buckle.

“Let me do it,” reaching for his pants in the slowest possible manner, Mylene giggled when Ivan had groaned in irritation.

The unmistakable click of Ivan’s belt buckle being undone was soon followed by the sound of his pants falling to the ground.

Swiping her shorts off of her in a rather aggressive manner, Ivan started prodding himself at her entrance whilst still being clothed.

Wrapping her arms around his neck and planting a kiss on his nose and laughing, Mylene shook her head “Take off your underwear first, silly,”

Groaning and grunting as he pulled his boxers down and letting his erection free, Ivan resumed his prodding; but was still obstructed due to Mylene’s undergarments.

Smiling cheekily at her boyfriend as she took one hand from his neck towards her behind to slide her panties down, Mylene shook her head when Ivan’s pleading eyes had silently asked her to hurry up.

“Why are you in such a rush, lov-“

Three continuous knocks came from the door behind them, which effectively sent shocks through both of their systems.

“ _Pizza’s here!_ ” a voice came from the other side, and the two lovers stood petrified in their current positions; turning slowly towards the door, thinking that they were just hearing things.

“ _Hello?_ ” the same voice rang through their ears which was soon followed by another knock on their door.

Feeling his libido quickly drain away from him, Ivan groaned as he set Mylene back on their couch. Fixing his boxers and putting on his pants, the large male fished for his wallet from his back pocket and opened the door.

“O-Oh, hey,” he smiled nervously at the delivery boy, who had replied with an enthusiastic grin.

“Good evening, sir… Ivan?” nodding in agreement at the mention of his name, Ivan took out exact payment and took the pizza in his free hand; thanking the delivery boy as he made his way inside of his unit.

“P-Pizza’s here,” placing the food on their dining table, Ivan turned to look at Mylene; who looked to be perturbed by something.

“What’s the matter?” he gulped audibly when his girlfriend had looked at him with glazed eyes “I-I’m sorry,” she sniffled.

Sighing with a smile, Ivan shook his head “It’s okay, the pizza just arrived perfectly on time, is all,”

Mylene made her way towards Ivan and embraced him, pressing her face against his chest as she sniffled some more.

“It’s okay,” caressing her hair and sighing slightly in exasperation, Ivan pursed his lips “Let’s have dinner, okay?”

Looks like pizza’s _all_ he was having tonight.

 ---

“That sucks,” Adrien furrowed his brows as Ivan finished his story.

“That damn pizza delivery guy!” Kim shook his head “I’mma go look for that bastard and beat him up!”

“Sit down, Kim,” readjusting his glasses and shaking his head, Max stared the Korean down “You’re drunk,”

“No I’m not!” hiccupping as he took his seat, Kim took another beer from the casket beside him “Besides, that was some super hot shit, man!”

“Could’ve been the hottest sex you’ve ever had,” shaking his head as he contemplated on Ivan’s loss, Nino reclined in his chair.

“Didn’t know Mylene could get so feisty, though,” smiling a bit as he remembered how Ivan described Mylene’s assertive teasing; Nino was genuinely surprised that their shy friend would act like that.

“But now that I think about it,” Nino continued, turning to look at Adrien with a smirk “It’s always the shy ones, right?”

Feeling blood rush to his face, Adrien tried to block out the images of all the kinky stuff that he’s done with Marinette “Uhh-“

“Yeah!” the blond smiled, turning to look at Nathanael “Isn’t that right, Nathanael?”

“What are you looking at me for?” the redheaded artist furrowed his brows.

“Cut the crap, red,” hiccupping again, Kim shook his head “I remember that one time you brought Sabrina over-“

“That was also the day I knew she was a screamer,” Kim guffawed as Nathanael started defending himself by telling everyone in their company that Sabrina did _not_ scream while having sex.

“That’s cool and all, but Ivan still hasn’t got laid, guys,” Nino gave the obligatory reminder to all of his friends “We should all prepare something for when Mylene comes back with Alix and Juleka,”

A chorus of “yeah’s” and “alright’s” echoed throughout the room, which made Ivan smile “Thanks, guys, but I think I can handle it,”

“Nah, man, we’ll be helping you,” giving Ivan a thumbs up, Nino smirked as he draped an arm around Adrien’s shoulder “Just leave the planning to kinkmaster Adrien here,”

“So is that my new title or something?” looking at Nino unimpressed but with a smile, the blond snorted.

“That was the first, correct?” Max butted in as he finished the contents of his bottle.

“First?” Kim raised an eyebrow curiously “What’ya mean, Maxy?”

Slightly flinching from the nickname that Kim had gave him, Max readjusted his glasses “Ivan mentioned something about being cockblocked _multiple_ times,”

A silence fell upon their group and suddenly all eyes were on Ivan; which made the large man gulp audibly.

“W-well, yes, that was the first-” slouching in his seat, Ivan shook his head.

 ---

“A-ahhh!” Mylene mewled “Just do me already-!” she pleaded whilst she started trailing kisses all over Ivan’s face “I can’t take it anymore-“

A shudder went through both of their spines when their telephone had started ringing; effectively making Ivan stop in his lovemaking.

“L-let me get that,” the large man groaned as he made his way towards the source of the disruption of their session.

 ---

“Mmm,” moaning inside of his mouth as she grinded herself on his member, Mylene pushed her mouth away using her tongue.

Standing up and taking off her shirt, Mylene smiled as Ivan watched her strip as if he was in a trance.

“Ayy, we’re here, yo!” Nino’s voice reverberated through the walls of their unit, which effectively made both of them yelp in surprise.

Quickly fixing their clothes and rushing towards their living room, the couple were greeted with a grinning Nino and a frowning Alya.

“Don’t go barging into other people’s rooms, idiot!” smacking the bespectacled male on the back of his head, Alya planted her hands on her hips.

“Well, the door was open and-“ getting smacked behind the head again effectively made Nino’s hat drop to the ground.

“Not a viable reason, stupid!” Alya huffed, turning towards Ivan and Mylene as she said an apology for Nino and her.

 ---

Everyone turned to look at Nino with disbelief, with Adrien shaking his head and making condescending “tsk” noises.

“It’s ironic how you want to help him so much,” the blond smirked “Especially since you’ve _actually_ contributed to him getting cockblocked,”

Nino furrowed his brows and shrugged “Hey, man, I didn’t know he was getting it on!”

“Just be sure to knock on people’s doors next time,” Max took a sip from his new bottle “It’s just proper and decent human behavior,”

“Judging from how dejected Ivan is looking,” Nathanael took some chips from the bowl on the table in front of him “It looks like he’s been denied this more times than what he’s told us,”

Nodding his head as he sighed in exasperation, Ivan smiled meekly.

“You know what’s not proper human behavior?!” Nino stood up from his chair and pointed towards Max “Having a fucking threesome every night!”

“That isn’t humane, man!” the DJ hiccupped as his hand slowly fell to his side “Not humane,” Nino took his seat and crossed his arms.

“...Okay?” Max furrowed his brows “Well, I feel as if we’ve intruded upon Nathanael’s room for far too long,”

Standing up from his seat and downing his relatively full bottle in one go, Max turned towards the coat hanger by the door.

“Trust me, you guys are welcome to stay here anytime for as long as you like,” the redheaded artist raised his arms in defeat.

“But I wouldn’t be paying for the booze every single time, though,” Nathanael groaned, to which Max replied with a nod of his head.

“What’re you in a hurry for?” Nino stood up from his seat, still fuelled by his tipsy rage at Max for calling him out earlier.

“You can’t keep it in your pants, can you?” the DJ smirked mischievously “Can’t help but go back to your two _honeys_ , huh?”

“You’re well on your way to getting wasted, Nino,” readjusting his glasses and putting on his coat, Max felt his ears twitch.

“And besides, the only one at home is Rose,” opening the door in front of him and looking at his friends over his shoulder, Max shrugged.

“I’ve got her all to myself,”

An awkward hush fell upon all of them when Max had exited the room and closed the door behind him, making Nino take his seat again to contemplate on Max’s words.

Burping, Kim took a chip from the bowl in front of him “You guys wanna cockblock Max?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel as if I've exhausted all the characters already, and I also feel that a conclusion is coming up, friends!  
> If you guys want some of these kids kinks to be expounded upon by me, feel free to suggest them!  
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this one.
> 
> I am also aware that _je suis_ is French while _amor_ is Spanish.  
>  I don't know, it just sounded _rock song-y_ to me.


	8. Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nino hasn't been _getting any action_ lately and is getting pissed off 'cause of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late update (again), friends!  
> Special thanks to Darkqueen35 for bringing up the fact that I hadn't made anything for Alya/Nino and Alix/Kim.  
> The Alix/Kim thing'll be out soon, friends!

“That’s disgusting,”

“At least I don’t go around having threesomes every night,”

“Why are you so peeved about my sex life?” Max raised an eyebrow out of irritation, shoving his gloved hands further into the pockets of his jacket as he lowered his head down to his shoulders a bit.

“I dunno, ‘cause you’re getting _twice as much_ pussy than any of us?” shrugging, Nino readjusted his scarf as he let the rhetorical question hang in the air.

“I hadn’t pegged you to be the jealous type, Nino,” feeling a shiver run down his spine, Max shook his head.

“I ain’t jealous,” the DJ defended himself as he felt the cold run down his spine as well “I’m just strangely irate at the prospect of threesomes,”

“You have foursomes with Alya, Kim and Alix all the time,” Max exaggerated “Surely that’s “worse” than a threesome,”

Furrowing his brows a bit, Nino seemed to ponder on the thought; his eyes lighting up with clarity after a minute or so.

“Point taken,” the DJ shrugged “Though it’s not like I’m dissatisfied with Alya,”

Snorting, Max withdrew his right hand from his pocket to check on his wristwatch “Judging from your stories, I’m pretty sure you aren’t,”

“Speaking of Alya,” finally turning to look at his friend, Max raised an eyebrow inquisitively “How is she?”

Throwing his head back and groaning in disbelief, Nino looked very much irritated “Still out of town,”

“Oh?” Max frowned slightly “She’s been gone for quite a while now,”

Groaning again, Nino huffed “I haven’t been able to _let off some steam_ , ya dig?”

“Mhm,” nodding in agreement, Max furrowed his brows when his breath had made his glasses cloudy “Perhaps that’s part of the reason why you’re so illogically irritated about my sex life,”

Furrowing his brows and feeling his lip quaver when the realization had dawned on him, Nino chuckled “Hey, I s’pose so,”

“Sorry, man,” the DJ turned to look at Max with a smile.

“It’s quite fine,” Max replied back with a smile of his own, relief washing over him as he and Nino finally got to the root of the DJ’s irritation for threesomes-

“You’re still pretty fucked up for having a threesome almost every night,”

Max groaned in disbelief, making Nino laugh out boisterously as he slung his arm around the other male’s shoulder.

 ---

“I had thought you were joking,” taking a sip from his tea, Max revelled in the warmth that spread throughout the palms of his hands that came from the mug that he was holding.

“She just has a sweet ass, okay?” the DJ took a sip from his coffee as he reclined on his seat “Can’t blame me if I want to tap that every time I see it,”

Bringing a mental image of Alya back when all of them went to the beach, Max nodded his head in agreement as he remembered (reluctantly) calculating each and every one of his friends measurements from sight alone “I suppose you are right,”

“So you just get into the mood then proceed to do it in public?” the notion was alien to Max, and he felt the edge of his lips twitch.

“Nah, I don’t fuck her right then and there,” Nino shook his head and his face visibly showed that he, too, didn’t seem to like the idea.

“Of course I take her somewhere more… _private_ ,” the DJ shrugged as he took another sip from his cup “Then I go crazy, she gets into the mood-“

“We stay in the- I don’t know, alleyway? Yeah, alleyway for about three hours then we forget why we ever went out in the first place,”

The innocent smile that adorned Nino’s face unnerved Max.

“That’s disgusting, alright,”

“Shut up, man,”

 ---

“Oh, that’s good to hear!” Marinette clasped her hands together, thrilled to hear that Alya was on her way home “What’s with the delay, though?”

“ _Ugh, the boss wanted me to “get the feel” of the environment,_ ” Alya started, accompanied by a click and a clang in the background “ _The timeframe is just right, actually-_ “

“ _He just sent me over here two weeks earlier than any of the other crew,_ ”

Marinette’s mouth opened into a little ‘o’ and she smiled “Ah, I see,”

“ _How’s Nino?_ ”

Turning to look at Adrien, the raven haired girl gestured for him to answer the phone; which was strapped onto the car’s dashboard on loud speaker “Uh, well,”

Not taking his eyes off of the road, Adrien bit at his lower lip “H-He’s okay,”

“ _He doesn’t sound okay to me, Agreste,_ ” the mention of his surname made Adrien flinch in surprise.

“No, really!” the blond breathed through his nose “Nino’s fine,”

“It’ just-“

“ _Just?_ ”

“You know how Nino has a _really_ active sex life?” Adrien pursed his lips, anticipating the worst possible response he could imagine.

“ _Yeah, that horndog. What about it?_ ”

Something crashed from Alya’s side and the bespectacled female started speaking in a frantic manner.

“ _H-He didn’t get arrested for rape did he?!_ ”

Adrien almost lost control over his vehicle “Wh-what?!” the blond composed himself “No! He’s just really pissed of most of the time ‘cause of the “lack of action” he’s getting; as he said so himself,”

A sigh escaped Alya’s lips, shortly followed by a groan “ _I swear,_ ”

“ _Anyway, I got to go. I’ll be back in Paris in two hours or so, you two be safe,_ ” the line was cut off just in time as a lamppost swung in front of their car, startling its two passengers.

Getting a glimpse of a lanky akuma that swung its wrecking ball like hands around, Adrien sighed in disbelief.

“ _Pawsitively_ ironic seeing as how Alya just told us to be careful,” the blond snickered when Marinette had rolled her eyes at him.

“Let’s just get this over with, kitty,” she opened the car door to her right “We still have a dinner to get to,”

“Alright, m’lady,” Adrien smirked, exiting the car and rushing into an alleyway with Marinette as they both activated their miraculouses.

 ---

“Speak of the devil-” Nino’s lips curled up into a smile, his eyes glued onto the screen of his phone “Alya’s coming home tonight!”

Finishing his tea and leaning on the table, Max smiled as well “Ah, that’s good. You’ll finally be able to-“

“I’ll make sure she _comes_ tonight alright,” sticking out his tongue and tapping furiously onto his phone, the DJ smirked mischievously.

Sighing in disbelief, Max pinched the bridge of his nose “Dear Lord,”

“Whaddya say I do, Max?” placing his phone on the table and looking expectantly at the other bespectacled male, Nino gulped audibly.

Raising an eyebrow curiously, Max cleared his throat “Perhaps surprise her with something romantic?”

“Like a dinner set up by yourself or a modest bouquet of flowers,” shrugging, Max furrowed his brows a bit “You’re the one who knows Alya better than I do,”

Pouting and tapping at his chin, Nino shrugged “I got nothing, man,”

“Prepare dinner, then,” standing up from his seat and checking on his wristwatch, Max jabbed his thumb over his shoulder “She should be tired from her work, so it would be insensitive if you asked her to go out for dinner,”

“Just do something simple that she’d surely appreciate,” shrugging again, Max waved goodbye “I have to go, my client will be at the rendezvous point in a few,”

Waving back, Nino smiled widely “Yeah, thanks, bro!”

Watching Max’s shrinking figure as his friend exited the coffee shop, the DJ furrowed his brows and looked at his phone when it had come to life; thanks to a notification telling him that Alya replied to his text.

“Something simple, huh?” a sly smirk tugged at the edge of his lips “I’ll make sure she _comes_ alright,” mimicking his words from earlier, Nino took his phone from the table and replied to his girlfriend.

 ---

“Thanks,” Alya muttered out to the cab driver, throwing her head back and groaning when she had felt fatigue course throughout her body.

Taking groggy steps up the flight of stairs that felt strangely longer and longer as each second ticked by, the bespectacled female rolled her shoulders to relieve herself of the growing weariness that she felt from them.

Her trip back home was rather uneventful, really. What really tired her out was the non-stop coverage she had done for the past two nights; her boss really didn’t cut her any slack.

Finally ending up in front of her apartment room, Alya sighed in relief as she fished for her keys from inside of her purse; her fingers stumbling upon the item a few seconds later.

Pushing the door open as she unlocked it, the bespectacled female stifled a yawn “I-I’m home,” she managed to mutter out.

“Oh, hey!” Nino peeked from the living room “How was the trip, babe?”

“It was okay,” stifling another yawn, Alya made her way into their lounge and placed her trolley bag behind the couch.

“How about work?” flipping through the channels, Nino smiled when the bespectacled female had flopped herself on the couch that he was sitting on; sighing in relief as she lay her head on his chest.

“My boss is a slave driver,” she smirked when Nino had chortled “But it was pretty fun,”

“That’s good,” his stray hand went to the crown of her head; his fingers playing with strands of her hair “You hungry? I can whip something up,”

“Mmm,” Alya shook her head slightly, content in sleeping on Nino’s chest right then and there.

“Alright, then,” the DJ smirked “But _I’m_ hungry,” he whispered into her ear, making Alya push herself off of Nino with a groan.

“Can’t we have sex tomorrow?” she took of her glasses and rubbed at her eyes “I’m tired,”

Opening her eyes when Nino had made no response, Alya furrowed her brows a bit when the DJ had looked to be in thought.

“Hmm,” Nino tapped at his chin and smiled mischievously “Nah,”

Standing up from the couch and lifting Alya bridal-style with little effort, Nino snickered when she had started hitting him.

“I’m serious, Nino!” tossing her onto their bed and taking off his shirt, the bespectacled male shrugged.

“Hey, I am, too,”

 ---

Alya was reluctant about having sex when she had just gotten home; especially since she felt like she could fall asleep _anywhere_ when she had gotten back in Paris-

“Ah, fuck, so goooooood~“

But Nino just knew which buttons to push to get her into the mood.

Gripping onto the sheets as she raised her hips higher, Alya’s train of thought was more foggy than it was around half an hour ago.

“God, right there! Right _thereeee!_ ” she cried out, biting onto a pillow as she felt another impending orgasm; her legs shaking and spasming as Nino relentlessly moved in and out of her.

Stopping abruptly and smiling toothily, Nino chuckled when Alya had turned to glare daggers at him.

“Don’t be a fucking tease!” the bespectacled woman groaned, moving on her own as she grinded against Nino “I was so close-“

Placing his hands on top of hers and placing a kiss on the crown of her head, Nino snickered “Sorry, babe,” moving as fast as he could, the DJ bit at his lower lip when his girlfriend had started mewling out uncontrollably.

“Oh-“ gripping on the sheets tighter, Alya grit her teeth “my-“ rolling her eyes upward and panting in short breaths, the bespectacled female’s voice broke “ _fuckiiing_ -“

“ _Goood~_ ” burying her face into the pillow below her and wrapping her legs around Nino’s behind, Alya felt her brain short circuit from the sheer amount of pleasure that was surging through her veins.

Giving one last push as he released inside of her, Nino held his position for a good half-minute or so before huffing; reluctantly pushing himself off of Alya as he knelt on the bed.

“Damn, you’ve been coming like crazy, babe,” snickering, Nino felt his manhood throb “Well, you read for round two?”

“Well, you’ve already came like around six times-“ shrugging, the DJ crawled towards his girlfriend; about to turn her around to take her from the front this time “So are you ready for round seven-?”

Nino’s eyes widened a bit when he had grasped Alya’s shoulder which made the woman move to her side slightly.

Alya lay on her side fast asleep, an adorable smile on her face as her eyebrows twitched a bit.

Nino stared at her for a few seconds before a smile tugged at the corner of his lips “Well, I suppose I can cut ya some slack,”

Lying down beside her and shooting his arm underneath her while his free hand reached for the blanket to cover both of them, Nino wrapped his arms around her as soon as the blanket had hit her shoulder.

Cuddling up next to her as he revelled in her warmth, the DJ nuzzled his face onto her hair.

“Love ya, babe,”

 ---

“Ah, good evening,” the woman by the entrance of the dining area smiled “Do you have a reservation?”

Adrien huffed as he combed back his hair with his hand “A-ah, yes,” the blond smiled nervously “Table for two under the name Agreste,”

The woman checked on her list and smiled whilst she waved towards the inside of the restaurant “Please follow me,”

Directing them to their seats, the woman stifled a laugh “You’re quite late for your dinner, mister Agreste,”

Adrien chuckled in response as he rubbed at the back of his head “Y-yeah,”

“You wouldn’t _believe_ the traffic that we ran into on the way here,” helping Marinette into her seat and taking the menu from the stewardess before he took a seat of his own, Adrien sighed in relief “Crazy,”

“An akuma seems to have attacked downtown Paris as I was told,” the woman placed a finger to her chin “Perhaps that’s the cause of the traffic?”

Marinette turned to look at the blond with a smile, to which Adrien replied with another sigh “Is that so?”

The woman smiled and nodded her head “Shall I take your order, then?”

“Would you kindly give us some water first, though?” tugging at the collar of his shirt, Adrien smiled apologetically “My lady and I are kind of parched,”

Nodding her head again, the stewardess placed her small notebook inside of her pant pocket “Of course, sir,”

Reclining in his seat and sighing for the third time that night, Adrien turned to look at Marinette; who sat flustered in her seat as she waved her hand by her face a bit.

Placing his hand on top of hers, the blond smiled “Great way to start a dinner date, am I right?”

Marinette snorted and rolled her eyes, turning her hand around to intertwine her fingers with Adrien’s “Silly kitty,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I can feel an end to this work real soon, friends!  
> Seeing as how the only couple left is Alix and Kim.  
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed reading!


	9. String

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marinette and Adrien try _some-string_ new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am, procrastinating again.  
> I'm so sorry, friends! My updates are getting more and more delayed!  
> Anywho, please enjoy reading!  
> Also, thanks to Krazyfan1 for the theme of this chapter; I hope I deliver well, friend!

“That’s a bit too weird for me, girl.” Alya shook her head, taking a sip from her soda as she continued to scrutinize Alix’s face.

Snorting, the pinkette nodded her head “I know, right?” reclining on her seat and draping an arm around Marinette’s shoulder, Alix shrugged “Kim just suggested it out of the blue.”

“Bondage is a bit too kinky for me and my man.” the bespectacled female reiterated her point and slightly shuddered at the thought.

“We were supposed to try it out first with Nath,” Alix quipped, turning to give a curious look towards Sabrina “But of course that’d be a surprise.”

All other pairs of eyes went towards the redhead’s direction; who looked like she was about to choke on her drink.

“The offer still stands, Sab,” Alix smirked when Sabrina had lowered her face “I’m sure your _soothing touch_ will make him _explode_.”

“I-I’ll think about it…” the redhead mumbled, earning her a laugh from Alix.

“How ‘bout you, Mari?” turning to look at the raven haired woman seated beside her, the pinkette waggled her eyebrows “Ever do any bondage stuff with Agreste?”

Marinette pursed her lips at the question; averting her eyes from the pinkette as she dragged out her answer by deliberately taking slow sips from her cup.

“Umm… maybe?” Marinette finally squeaked after a few seconds, making everyone in the table mutter out sounds of disbelief and shock.

“Seriously?” Alix snorted “Just how _kinky_ are you two?”

“They go at it every day like rabbits,” Alya rolled her eyes as she took her phone from her pockets “Don’t let Mari’s goody-goody attitude fool you.”

“Alya!” the raven haired woman felt her cheeks heat up “Adrien and I don’t do it-!“

“Everyday…” pursing her lips at the thought, Marinette would be lying to herself and her companions if she said that.

It’s just that Adrien’s, and Chat Noir to an extent, libido was very high.

“Jesus, Mari,” Alix laughed, snapping Marinette from her thoughts “Adrien’s pretty damn lucky if he taps _this_ everyday-“ reaching down to squeeze the raven haired girl’s butt, Alix snickered when Marinette had gasped out in surprise.

Pouting at the pinkette and swatting her hands away, Marinette frowned “We’re in public, Alix!”

Alix shrugged with a wide grin “That never stopped Kim.”

“As much as I want to hear all about your public escapades,” Alya placed her phone on top of the table and raised an eyebrow at Marinette “Since when did you and Adrien do bondage?”

Marinette blinked her eyes a few times and shook her head “U-Uh, we don’t actually.”

“I mean, we’ve only ever really done it _once_ -“ the raven haired woman bit at her lower lip “And it was all just innocent curiosity, honestly!”

Snorting, Alix threw her arms onto the table, pressing her cheek against its wood “Nothin’ innocent about bondage, Mari.”

“Did it hurt?” Marinette was about to justify herself when Sabrina had effectively cut her off from her words.

Blinking a few times in response, the raven haired woman smiled “Actually-“

“Normally, yes,” four pairs of eyes fell upon Juleka “What with the various… _tools_ involved.”

Alix sneered when she had remembered that Juleka was in their company “So, any experience with bondage, Jules?”

Juleka shook her head “Never.”

An uncharacteristically enthusiastic smile graced her lips a few seconds after “But I am intrigued.” a million scenarios ran through Juleka’s mind, and she felt her heart beat faster and faster.

“Not really,” Marinette turned to look back at Sabrina “We weren’t really using anything apart from a pair of blindfolds, that ball thing and stri-“

“Rope.” the raven haired woman smiled nervously. Her friends would find it weird if she said they had used string, which they did; because, frankly, the string of Ladybug’s yo-yo was extremely strong and sturdy.

Nodding her head slowly, Sabrina smiled as well “I see!”

“I was kinda expecting more,” Alix shrugged in her laid out posture “But I suppose being tied up is a solid start.”

“So, who was the one tied up, girl?” Alya raised an eyebrow, more out of curiosity than interest out of the conversation. If she found out that Adrien had been sexually abusing her best friend, she’d give the blond more than a piece of her mind.

Marinette audibly gulped and then smiled nervously “Well, about that-“

 ---

“Are you sure about this?” furrowing her brows and pursing her lips, Ladybug sighed in disbelief when Chat Noir had nodded his head vigorously.

“Aboslutely-“ a brilliant flash of green light blinded the two occupants of their bedroom, with Plagg shaking his head with a fervor as the light had faded away.

“Absolutely not, you horny bastard!” the black kwami spat out towards his ward “You’re teetering off the plank of sanity, boy.”

The blond replied with a smile “Aw, c’mon, Plagg. It’s not that ba-“

“I’ve had it up to here with your sexual shenanigans,” Plagg grit his teeth, gesturing towards his tiny temples “This is the last straw.”

“And to think you want to do this just because she tied you up to save you from falling off that ledge.”

“Her string felt so snug and cozy-“ Adrien snickered when Plagg had reprimanded him for his weird fetishes.

“I’m going to get some camembert,” turning to look at Ladybug, Plagg furrowed his brows “Do you honestly want to do this, Tikki?”

A flash of pink light encompassed the room, and the black and red kwami appeared soon after.

“Not one bit,” she turned to smile apologetically at Marinette while flying up to her eyes “I support whatever you want to do, Marinette. But this is just too strange for me.”

Nodding her head with a smile, the raven haired woman scooped up Tikki in her hands and nuzzled the kwami to her cheek “I understand.”

“How’re you going to tie me up now?” the blond’s shoulders sagged. He had been looking forward to being tied up for that evening, for some strange reason.

Groaning, Plagg shook his head “Just materialize the yo-yo for them, Tikki.”

The black and red kwami lifted her hands above her head, a bright pink orb of light then slowly turned into Ladybug’s signature weapon.

“Now if you’ll excuse us,” Plagg took Tikki by the hand “We’ll be doing something _less weird_ than this.”

 ---

_Mmm! Hurk!_

_Don’t you dare cum yet~_

“They’re getting into it, aren’t they?” Plagg groaned in disbelief, sinking further onto the couch.

“Well, they have a rather high amount of libido.” Tikki stifled a laugh, biting onto a cookie that she took from the small plate beside her.

Huffing, the black kwami shook his head “A bit too much, if you ask me.” Plagg’s eyes widened in surprise when Tikki had shoved the remainder of her cookie to his face; to which he begrudgingly accepted.

“At least they aren’t at each other’s throats.” she leaned down to place her head on Plagg’s shoulder.

“Or trying to steal artifacts.” Plagg snorted as he reminisced the previous Ladybugs and Chat Noirs with Tikki.

_Oh! Good boy! Good, good boy~_

Groaning again, as he tried his best to focus on the television screen and sound, Plagg shook his head.

 ---

Marinette licked at her lips as she watched Adrien shiver and shudder from her stroking; letting out long spurts of his seed that flew all the way to their bed.

Taking the hand that she used to stroke him to her face, the raven haired woman couldn’t help but bring her lips to it; licking and lapping up the mixture of fluids that stained her dainty hand.

Removing the ball gag in Adrien’s mouth, Marinette started tracing circles on his chest and stomach; giggling when she had noticed his manhood twitch in anticipation.

“Good kitty,” she whispered huskily “For holding on for that long.”

The blond smiled as he let out a breathy thanks “Anything for you, m’lady.”

Taking off the blindfold on Adrien, Marinette felt her cheeks heat up when they had made eye contact with each other.

“Are you finally satisfied?” Marinette planted her arms to her hips with a mischievous smile.

Shaking his head slowly, Adrien gestured downward using his head “Not quite.”

The raven haired woman’s eyes widened in disbelief as she saw Adrien’s fully erect member, visibly pulsating and throbbing; making her believe that him being flaccid a few seconds prior was simply an illusion.

Waggling his eyebrows, Adrien moved slightly, making the tip of his manhood brush against her fingers “Weeell?”

Marinette huffed, placing one hand on his shoulder while her other hand started stroking him teasingly “Such a hopeless little kitty~”

 ---

“Adrien Agreste?” Alya furrowed her brows “ _The_ Adrien Agreste likes to be dominated?”

“Well, he seemed to be into it the first few times...” Marinette bit at her lower lip “After a while he got tired of the… _handjobs_ , and, well-“

“Well?” Juleka raised an eyebrow ever so slightly; her mind was racing with even more scenarios thanks to Marinette’s story.

“He broke out of the rope and tied me up with it instead,” the raven haired woman bit at her lower lip as she felt blood rush to her face “And, uh, he did what he wanted ‘til morning.”

“And you started at?” Alix wasn’t lying on the table anymore; she opted to recline on her seat before Marinette started sharing her story.

“Around… eight in the evening?” Marinette shrugged “We were both home from work pretty early, so maybe a bit earlier than that?”

“Until morning?!” Alya slammed her hands on the table “Girl, you mean to tell me that he fucked you for over ten hours or something?!”

Marinette shrank back at her friend’s sudden outburst, and managed to nod her head slowly “Y-Yeah-“

“Oh my God!” pulling at her hair slightly, Alya frowned “Does he fuck you that long _every time_?”

“Well-“

“Psh, chill out, Alya,” Alix snickered “So what? Adrien’s a horny li’l bitch” the pinkette then shrugged “Nothin’ wrong with that.”

Shaking her head and looking at Alix incredulously, Alya’s frown deepened “I don’t think you understand, Alix-“

“It’s not that big of a deal, honestly.” Juleka deadpanned, who turned to look at Alya as she spoke.

“Max could go for hours on end without so much as a break.” the image of the bespectacled male flashed through Juleka’s mind, making her smile.

Realization dawned on Juleka when she had understood what she had just said and she suddenly shot up from her seat.

“I’m going.” she fumbled out, slipping past Alya and Sabrina as she made a beeline towards the front door of the establishment.

“Max?” Sabrina furrowed her brows, following Juleka’s shrinking figure using her eyes through the glass doors.

“Since when did Jules start going out with Human Calculator?” Alix snickered as she rested her chin on top of her arms, which were folded on top of the table.

“I’m just as surprised as you are, girl.” Alya furrowed her brows, instantly asking Nino through text about the predicament.

“Anyway,” Alix turned to look at Sabrina with a mischievous smile “I think I’ll take Kim up on the offer. You in, Sab?” the pinkette snickered when the redhead had lowered her face as a response.

“You still haven’t told us why you and Adrien suddenly decided to try… _that_ , girl.” Alya raised an eyebrow curiously at Marinette whilst scrutinizing the raven haired woman’s features.

“Well,” Marinette smiled nervously “I guess we were just curious?”

Snickering, Alix raised an eyebrow as well “So did the cat die from curiosity?”

An image of an ecstatic looking Adrien flashed through Marinette’s mind, making her blush.

“Y-You could say that…”

 ---

“Bondage?” Max frowned “Absolutely unsavory.”

Readjusting his glasses, Max eyed his companions one by one “Not only do you subject your partner through humiliation, but you also steal their freedom.”

“Nothing arousing about that, if you ask me.” the bespectacled male finished with a huff, making Kim shift in his seat.

“Whoa, dude, I was just askin’ is all.” the taller man raised his arms up in defeat “I was just kinda curious about it, alright?”

“Too damn kinky for me, man.” Nino shrugged as he reclined in his seat.

“You could already carry Alix with one arm,” Nathanael groaned “Why waste your time by binding her in rope or something similar?”

“Huh, I guess none of y’all are a fan of the thing, huh?” Kim’s shoulders sagged, genuinely feeling disappointed.

A cold sweat ran down the side of Adrien’s face, and the blond quickly stood up from his seat.

“Whoa, there!” the blond smiled nervously “He-hey, I’m kinda late for this photo shoot, so I guess I’m going, guys!”

“What, leavin’ already?” Kim frowned.

“Uh-huh, yeah!” the blond’s unease was easily picked up by all of them “Thanks for having me over, Kim!”

“Anytime, bro,” the Korean smiled knowingly, gripping onto Adrien’s arm as he stood up “Say-“

“What d’ya think of bondage?” Adrien pursed his lips at the question, averting his eyes as he rubbed at the back of his head.

“W-well, it’s pretty okay, I guess…?”

Nino shot up from his seat with wide eyes “Holy shit, dude!”

“Don’t tell me you’ve-“ covering his mouth at the thought of adorable Marinette being bound by rope and assaulted by various bondage related equipment, Nino shook his head in a disapproving manner.

“Not cool, man.”

“I-It was just a spur of the moment thing, come on!” Adrien’s lips quavered, and the hostility in the room was almost palpable to him.

“ _You kinky fuckin’ bastard!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get it? Something? _Some-string?_ Ehhh?  
>  ~~imsorry~~  
>  Anyway, these guy's top priority is Marinette's safety; and they're not having any of Adrien's kinky schemes!  
> Kim/Alix is next, and possibly the last.  
> So buckle up, friends!


	10. Anytime, anywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which _anywhere_ is Alix and Kim's playground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here it is, the anticipated Alix/Kim chapter! ~~abouttime~~  
>  All good things must come to an end, friends, and it is time for these kinky shenanigans to end.  
> I'd like to thank each and every reader who went on this ride with me, and especially to those who gave their time to give their input and feedback for my piece.  
> Well, without further ado, friends, read away!

“So, where d’ya wanna eat?” pushing his hands further into the pockets of his jeans, Kim stuck his tongue out as he started to feel for the money inside them.

He just got paid from his fitness instructor job and his wallet was pretty full because of that; though if Alix opted for some McDonald’s or some other fast food chain instead he surmised that his pocket change was enough.

“Hrm,” Alix tapped at her chin as she scanned her surroundings; her eyes lighting up when she had seen a certain restaurant “How about there?”

Following her outstretched hand with his eyes, Kim raised an eyebrow curiously when he had seen a slightly unfamiliar sight in this part of town.

“The new Italian restaurant?” huffing slightly, Kim quickly withdrew one hand from inside of his jeans and used the hand to make sure he had his wallet with him. Thankfully, he did. And sadly, it won’t be as fat as it was right now after eating.

“Yep!” nodding her head and turning to look at her taller boyfriend, a thought struck Alix and she smirked mischievously “How about we have a contest?”

Kim’s ears perked up at the word ‘contest’ “Oh?” he turned to look at his smaller girlfriend with a growing smile on his face “Indulge me.”

“Let’s have a quickie-” raising one finger into the air and closing her eyes, Alix smirked “First one to come loses. Loser has to pay for everything.”

Kim snickered “Alright, you got yourself a deal, pinky.”

 ---

“Fuck! I-Is that all you got?”

Hissing in irritation and smacking his lips onto Alix’s, Kim hadn’t relented in his constant pumping in and out of her.

Pushing himself away using his tongue, Kim furrowed his brows “ _Pipe down, shortstack! Or else someone’ll hear us!_ ”

Licking her teeth and wrapping her legs around Kim’s waist, Alix started ruffling the short strands of hair on the back of his head “You afraid of gettin’ caught, big boy?”

The prospect of getting caught fucking in an alley beside a newly opened restaurant in the middle of the day wasn’t so bad of an idea for Kim. But the taller man felt Alix tighten around his member as the words exited her mouth; making him almost burst inside of her then and there.

Stopping in his humping and taking a few strained breaths, Kim looked up at a snickering Alix through his dishevelled hair.

“What’s wrong, babe?” licking her lips, Alix looked at him triumphantly “You about to blow?”

“Come on, baby,” the pinkette leaned towards Kim and nuzzled her nose against his “Don’t hold it back. Come inside of my warm and wet pu-“

Gritting his teeth and resuming his earlier movements at an even faster pace, Kim withdrew one hand from her waist and started rubbing furiously at her clitoris; making Alix scream out in pleasure.

“ _OH MY FUCKING GOOOD!~_ ” Alix laughed as she felt Kim go in and out of her entrance at least twice a second; the growing warmth in her stomach dangerously signified her own orgasm-

But the way Kim was fucking her right now; she wouldn’t mind paying for both of their lunches.

“That’s it!” she smiled at him with her tongue sticking out and her eyes half open “Fuck me harder, Kim! Harder! HARDER!”

Kim bucked his hips faster and faster, his brows furrowed from all the effort that he was exerting. He could feel her walls contract and tighten around him every time he slid inside of her; and one tighter than usual grip finally sent him off the edge.

Pushing himself as far as he can inside of her and staying like that as he continued to play with her clitoris, Kim felt Alix shake and shiver as he emptied himself inside of her; signifying her continuous orgasm.

Basking in both of their afterglows for a good minute or so, Kim gingerly put his small girlfriend on the ground.

Kim yelped in surprise when Alix had started sucking him off, taking his entire flaccid member down her throat. The taller man could feel the smile on her lips as she circled her tongue all around his shaft.

“Looks like I win, meathead,” letting out a strained breath as she placed a kiss on the head of his member, Alix looked up at Kim with triumphant, albeit tired looking, eyes.

“Yeah, whatevs, pinky.”

 ---

“Ehh, it’s pretty normal.” Kim shrugged as he reclined in his seat with his hands behind his head.

“Publicly engaging in _sex_ isn’t normal, you idiot.” furrowing his brows at the prospect, Max took a sip from his mug.

“Havin’ a threesome ain’t normal either,” Kim snickered when Max had made choking noises “Anywho, damn shortstack is just hornier than the average girl, yeah?”

Nods of agreement went around their company, with Adrien being the exception, which stifled a laugh instead.

“What’s so funny, blondy?” Kim raised an eyebrow challengingly, making Adrien shake his head and wave his hand dismissively.

“It’s nothing,” Adrien lied, thinking just how much _more_ libido Marinette possessed than both Kim and Alix combined. That was a real turn on for him “I just remembered one of Nino’s lame jokes.”

“Hey, if it made ya laugh now it isn’t lame anymore, yeah?” Nino snickered while not averting his gaze from the screen of his phone.

“I suppose-“ Adrien shrugged with a smile.

“So, where else did ya fuck?” Nino finally put his phone down on the table in front of him, crossing his arms as he sunk further into his seat.

“Hmm,” Kim furrowed his brows and tried to recall some of their most recent escapades “Oh!”

“You remember when Nath, Alix and I stumbled upon you and Alya around two weeks ago at the grocery store?”

“Yeah?” Nino raised an eyebrow curiously when Nathanael had groaned loudly “Why?”

“Well-“

 ---

“Fancy stumbling into you guys here!” Alya waved at the trio in front of her; arm linked to Nino’s as she forcefully dragged her boyfriend along with her.

“Yo, Alya!” Alix smiled as she waved back at the taller woman “You shoppin’, too?”

“Yep!” the bespectacled woman smiled “Nath, Kim.” she turned to the two other men and nodded her head at them.

“Don’t tell me you’ve delegated third-wheel duty to Nath again?” Alya feigned shock and cupped her right cheek with her hand.

“Actually, Alix and I ran out of food back at the apartment,” Nathanael grit his teeth and turned to look at Kim “ _Somebody_ ate all of it when they were DRUNK.”

“It was good booze. I get extra munchy when the booze is good.” Kim shrugged as he lamely explained himself, making Nathanael groan in exasperation.

Alix pouted and took a can of meatloaf from the stall beside her; reading the label and what had caught her eye was the rather violent advertisement it had on front that screamed ‘Extra Meaty’.

Speaking of extra meaty, Alix’s eyes quickly turned to Kim, then to his crotch, then to the can of meatloaf in her hand.

Placing it back where she got it, Alix tugged at Kim’s sleeve as she ignored Alya and Nino sympathizing with Nathanael “Hey.”

Furrowing his brows as he stifled a yawn, Kim lowered his face to Alix’s level “What is it pinky?”

“Let’s fuck,” the pinkette deadpanned, slightly taking Kim aback “We can do it in the restrooms.”

Blinking his eyes a few times, Kim frowned and felt like he didn’t hear Alix right. Opening his mouth but quickly closing it when Alix had took one of his hands and placed it on her small chest, Kim surmised that he had heard right.

“Hey, uh, Alix and I are gonna check something out.” Kim rubbed at the back of his head apologetically as Alix dragged him away forcefully “We’ll meet up with ya later, Red!”

Furrowing his brows, Nathanael watched the couple disappear towards the area where the restrooms were “Damn it.” the redhead muttered from under his breath.

“Want us to help with your groceries?” Nino readjusted his cap with a smile “Alya and I were just about to wrap things up, anyway.”

Smiling thankfully, Nathanael shook his head “Uh, thanks but no thanks,” jerking his thumb over his shoulder, the redhead shrugged “I kinda need to use the restroom. Nice seeing you two!”

As the last of the trio left their presence, Alya and Nino stood dumbstruck at what had just happened.

“Was it because I told Nath to go buy some chicken wings?” Nino furrowed his brows a bit, genuinely confused as to why their friends had bailed on them so quickly.

Alya sighed in exasperation “Let’s just get this over with so we can go home.”

 ---

“Oh, fuck!” Kim held onto the sides of the toilet bowl with unnecessary strength “You’re pretty- ah, fuck!- into it today, shortstack!“

Alix hummed in a satisfied tone as she continuously brought her hips up and down on Kim’s member; giggling whenever she would bring herself all the way down to the base of his penis “Are you enjoying the show?” she asked through a snicker, as Kim yelped over and over behind her.

“Fuck yeah I am, babe!” gritting his teeth and concentrating on not blowing inside of her right then and there, Kim wouldn’t be able to live from the shame of coming just a minute and a half in their session.

He was holding on, but he’d be damned if he were to last more than two more minutes from this onslaught. Not only did he love the reverse cowgirl position (because it fully displayed Alix’s best _ass_ et) but the fact that Alix was so horny right now turned him on so much.

Alix slammed her behind down his full length and started gyrating her hips; grinding Kim inside of her in the process.

“Fucking shit!” Kim bucked his hips a few times before releasing inside of her, his hands gripping tightly and leaving small cracks on the edge of the porcelain bowl underneath him.

The pinkette revelled in the warmth that she felt coursing inside of her womanhood, making her bite at her lower lip as she tried her best not to come as Kim emptied himself inside of her.

Painstakingly lifting herself up from Kim and smirking at him all the while, Alix waggled her eyebrows as she turned around to give him head; making Kim flinch “W-wait, I’m still sensitive!”

Taking him inside of her mouth all the way to the base and quickly pushing him out with the help of her tongue, Alix smiled as she started kissing the head of his already fully erect member “You look pretty ready to me, babe.”

Kim shook his head with a smile and beckoned for her to come closer “Come here, pinky.” She did as she was told and sat on his chest, stroking his pectoral muscles as she bit at her lower lip in anticipation.

“Now, how’s about I do the moving?” Kim waggled his eyebrows as he pushed himself inside of her slowly, then quickly pushing himself in and out of her as soon as he reached her deepest part.

 ---

“ _Ah! Ah! Oooh! You’re so good, fuck!”_

_“Keep screaming for me, babe~”_

_“Fuck, Kim, I’m coming!”_

_“Don’t hold back! Come on me, shortstack! Come all over me! That's right!”_

“Err, excuse me?” Nathanael shuddered in surprise when someone had spoken to him, making the redhead turn around quickly and look at the source of the voice with confusion.

A man no older than himself looked at him with equal confusion “May I enter the restroom?” the man spoke up after a few seconds, snapping Nathanael out of his daze.

“Ah, sorry… _sir._ ” the redhead cleared his throat and straightened his posture “There has been a leak from one of the pipes and we’re currently fixing it.”

The man furrowed his brows and eyed Nathanael’s clothes, and found it strange that he wasn’t wearing some sort of plumber uniform.

Nathanael pursed his lips and silently hoped that the man would take his leave.

The man’s eyes lit up when he had heard banging from inside of the restroom and he surmised that some sort of work was indeed happening inside “I see.” he nodded his head.

The stranger said his thanks and took his leave, with Nathanael following his shrinking figure with his eyes intently.

Sighing in relief and leaning on the door behind him, the redhead yelped in surprise when someone had placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you okay, lad?” an older man looked at him with concern and Nathanael quickly turned to look at the older man with a nod of his head.

“Y-yes, sir!” Nathanael gulped audibly “The restroom is c-currently under maintenance because a pipe has been reported to have been leaking.”

The older man raised his eyebrows inquisitively and leaned a bit towards the door to hear banging and slamming sounds “Ah, I see.”

Patting Nathanael on the shoulder and smiling at him, the older man nodded his head “Thanks for the heads up, lad.”

Watching the older man disappear into a corner, Nathanael clutched onto his chest as he felt his heart beat faster and faster “These two are going to be the death of m-“

“Excuse me?”

 ---

Biting at his lower lip and tucking away strands of hair from her face, Kim watched intently as Alix serviced him with her mouth.

“That’s right, babe,” caressing the crown of her head as he felt another orgasm incoming, Kim placed his other hand on her shoulder “Keep stroking me, I’m close-“

“Alright, that’s fucking it!” Nathanael’s voice cut through the relative silence of the restroom, but frankly, the couple didn’t care.

Pushing the door to their cubicle open in a huff, Nathanael frowned “I’ve stopped seven people from entering the restroom. _Seven!_ ”

Cringing at the scene of Kim releasing all over Alix’s face, the redhead shook his head “If you two are done, I suggest getting your clothes back on so we can continue grocery shopping!”

“Geez, fine.” Alix rolled her eyes as she stood up from the floor, wiping at her face and licking her palms of Kim’s spunk.

Sighing in exasperation, Nathanael felt his temples throb as the couple decided to put their clothes back on in the most excruciatingly slowest manner possible.

 ---

“Really?” Nino guffawed “Holy shit, dude! No wonder you two bailed on us all of a sudden!”

Kim shrugged “Told ya she’s horny as fuck.”

“Speaking of public sex, I recall catching you and Alix partaking in such activities late at night at the park.” readjusting his glasses and huffing, Max placed his mug on the table in front of him.

“Around a month ago?” furrowing his brows a bit and smiling when Max had nodded in agreement, Kim shrugged “She just loves the thrill, ya know?”

“And speaking of the park,” Max frowned and turned to look at Adrien “Why were you having sex with Marinette up in that tree a few months ago?”

Adrien almost choked on his drink when the question was thrown his way “Wh-what was that?”

“I saw you and Marinette having sex up the tallest tree in the park a few months ago.” Max deadpanned as he raised an eyebrow out of curiosity.

“I-I have no idea what you’re talking about-“

The blond gulped audibly when all of his companions, save for Max, glared at him.

“Oh, so that’s when the _birds and the bees_ happened, huh?” Nino turned to look at Kim with a smirk.

“You’re absolutely right, dude,” the taller man nodded his head slowly “Come to think of it, Agreste’s told us everything he’s ever said from that one night of never have a I ever-“

“’Cept for fuckin’ up in the Eiffel Tower, which I highly doubt ever even happened.” snorting and rolling his eyes, Nino reclined in his seat and furrowed his brows when Adrien had made no attempt to respond.

“Right?” Nino wanted to hear the answer from Adrien himself, because the fact that his best bud told him before that he screwed Marinette up in the Eiffel Tower was too farfetched of a notion.

“Err, it’s pretty cold up there at night?” Adrien shrugged as a chorus of “tsk’s” and “what the fuck’s” went around his company.

“What’s next?” Nathanael groaned “The mayor’s office?”

Adrien furrowed his brows and nodded his head slowly; a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“Heh, don’t tempt me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand that's a wrap.  
> But wait?  
> There's more.


	11. Daze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Chloe comes back home after a few years and Nathanael has a second birthday for that year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a special chapter, friends!  
> Because everyone deserves to get frisky once in a while.

“A party? At the Le Grand Paris?” Nathanael took a bite from the sandwich that Sabrina made for him, which he found very enjoyable to eat.

“ _Yes, tonight._ ” and coincidentally, she was on the other end of the line right now.

“Mhm, you need a ride?” the redheaded artist finished his food and dusted the crumbs off of his fingers on his jacket.

“ _W-well, yes and-_ “ Nathanael unintentionally cut Sabrina off from her words when he had suddenly choked on his soda “ _I-Is everything alright? Wh-why did you suddenly start coughing?_ ”

Clearing his throat and frowning at his canned drink, Nathanael shook his head “I-I’m fine, sorry,” the redheaded male spoke apologetically as he felt the itch linger in his throat “My drink just went down the wrong pipe, is all.” he laughed, hoping that would reassure Sabrina.

“ _O-oh, I’m relieved to hear that,_ ” Nathanael smiled when he had heard the relief in her voice “ _And about the party tonight, you should-_ “

“Whoops, I’m sorry, Sab,” standing up from his seat and gulping down his drink without choking this time, Nathanael took his trash from the table and hastily withdrew them inside the nearest trash bin “My break’s over, I’ll be sure to pick you up later at…?”

 _“U-um, the party starts at nine but Nathanael you should-_ “

“Right-o, I’ll pick you up by eight!” the artist smiled “See you tonight, love you.”

Ending the call and pocketing his phone, Nathanael exited the lounge room and made his way to his workspace; picking up his stylus and starting on a new design as soon as he took his seat.

 ---

“Well, we’re here,” Nathanael flicked on the lock switch of his car; a small click emanated throughout the inside of the building. Turning to look at Sabrina who sat beside him and smiling at her, the artist felt his cheeks burn up when his eyes fell upon hers “Just give me a call when you want me to pick you up later.”

Sabrina pursed her lips and didn’t move an inch from her seat, which confused Nathanael a bit “What’s the matter?”

“You don’t really need to… “fetch” me later.” the redheaded female bit at her lower lip “Because Chloe can just give me a ride home-“

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t mind giving you a ride lat-“

“Plus the fact that you’ll be attending the party, too,” Sabrina averted her gaze and started fiddling with her thumbs “So you’ll be here… with me.”

Nathanael frowned “What?”

 ---

“This is too sudden!” Nathanael pulled at the ends of his jacket and hastily tucked his shirt in “Wh-why didn’t you tell me Chloe invited me to the party too?”

“I-I was trying to tell you earlier this afternoon,” Sabrina smiled nervously at the other redhead “But you hung up on me and you declined when I told you that we should’ve stopped by your place first.”

Nathanael pursed his lips and breathed through his nose. He wasn’t mad at Sabrina, but he was certainly ticked off right now.

He was going to a party hosted by _the Chloe Bourgeois_ , notorious for her snotty and merciless personality.

Looking down on his white and orange striped sneakers and dark blue jeans, Nathanael gulped audibly. If Chloe were the mayor of Paris he was sure that being underdressed would be as big of a crime as murder.

“You look fine!” Sabrina linked her arm with his and smiled genuinely at him “I’ll explain everything to Chloe, don’t worry about it.”

Sighing under his breath, Nathanael smiled back at his girlfriend “Well, I suppose I’ll leave it to you, then.”

 ---

“What is _that?_ ” Chloe frowned as she lazily pointed at Nathanael’s shirt with her other hand planted on her hip “I told you that the attire should be _at least_ semi-formal, right?” the blonde turned to look at Sabrina, who had squeaked in surprise when the question was thrown her way.

“Well, y-yes, but Nath was busy with work and I wasn’t able to-“ Sabrina pursed her lips when Chloe had shook her head and clicked her tongue, but was surprised when the blonde had suddenly draped her arms around her back.

The redheaded female was taken aback by the sudden show of affection from the blonde “I’ve missed you, Sabrina,” Chloe pushed herself away from her friend and smiled at her “How have you been?”

Sabrina blinked a few times before she beamed “I-I’m fine, thank you!” the bespectacled female was absolutely thrilled at Chloe’s actions. Not only had she just hugged her, but she _also_ asked her how she was doing!

“That’s good to hear,” the blonde smirked a bit, patting Sabrina on the shoulder “Paris hasn’t changed one bit from last I remember it-” turning around and looking at the large glass windows behind her and the Parisian lights that shone behind them made a small smile tug at the corner of Chloe’s lips “That’s good.”

Nathanael, too, felt a smile creep up to his lips at the sight. Chloe certainly acted like the same Chloe from their years back in collège, but he appreciates that she treats Sabrina more like a friend than a servant now.

Feeling the scrutinizing gazes of the people around him snapped Nathanael out from his thoughts and he sheepishly surveyed the room of its occupants. He saw important looking people, all powdered up and dressed accordingly for the occasion.

Taking a step closer to the two women beside him, Nathanael’s eyes landed upon Sabrina’s modest sky-blue dress, then to Chloe’s crimson red gown that hugged every contour of her figure.

His eyes landed on her chest and Nathanael felt himself chuckle. Chloe certainly developed well, and if Alix were here the pinkette would certainly be pissed off by the blonde’s relatively large bust.

“And how about you, Nathanael?” Shaking his head when Chloe had started talking to him, Nathanael turned up to look at the blonde with flushed cheeks “I take it you’ve been well all these years?” a genuine smile graced Chloe’s lips, and it made the blonde look actually _beautiful_.

“Yeah,” Nathanael managed to mumble out lamely “I’m good, thanks for asking.” he smiled nervously, and Chloe’s smile turned into a smirk when she had noticed his nervousness.

“That’s good,” she placed both of her hands on her hips “So I’ve heard that you two are dating?”

Sabrina lowered her face while Nathanael scratched at his cheek with a chuckle “Yeah, you’ve heard right.” the artist tilted his head slightly “You’re rather well informed given the fact that you’ve been out of the country for more than half a decade.”

Snorting, Chloe shook her head “My network of information runs deep, Nathanael,” turning around and swinging her hips, the blonde turned to smile at the two one last time “I must attend to my other guests now, have a pleasant evening you two.”

Nathanael nodded his head and said a soft thanks while Sabrina nodded her head vigorously, inching closer towards Nathanael as she linked her arms with one of his.

Turning to look at Nathanael from head to toe before sashaying away, Chloe shook her head “You could have at least come in slacks.”

 ---

The party started off with no complications at all. A few minutes after Chloe had left Nathanael and Sabrina, the lights suddenly dimmed and Chloe stood at the top of the stage with a spotlight beaming down on her relatively petite figure.

Apparently, she had _just_ arrived in Paris a few hours ago. Nathanael was impressed by how fast the Bourgeois’ managed to pull this party out from nowhere like it was nothing-

But then again, there’s a lot of things you could do with that much money.

Chloe proudly explained her trek around the world, doing modelling collaborations with big time companies from America, Germany and Italy; just to name a few.

Nathanael took a sip from his glass as he watched Chloe greet everyone in the crowd and hoped that hey enjoyed the evening.  The lights quickly turned back on as the blonde exited the stage and ascended the stairs.

Crossing his legs and furrowing his brows, Nathanael couldn’t tell what was different with Chloe. She certainly held the same confidence from before and she seemed to be less conscious of her own image than she was when they were teenagers. Something felt very off from the blonde, and Nathanael couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

Two waiters came by their table and placed their appetizers in front of them, startling the two redheads in the process. The two fumbled in their words and by the time they had both managed to say ‘thanks’, the two waiters were long gone.

The two looked at each other with nervous smiles on their faces “Cheers.” Nathanael raised his glass up in the air to toast with Sabrina, to which the bespectacled female replied in kind with a giggle.

The reception went by without a hitch, with Nathanael enjoying his third glass of wine that evening. He wasn’t much of a drinker, but the complimentary wine was absolutely divine.

Again, one of the perks of being rich, he thought with a smile.

“Enjoying the evening, you two?” placing one hand on their table and her other on her hip, Chloe smiled.

“Absolutely! Thank you, Chloe!” Sabrina beamed as she nodded her head.

Nathanael nodded as well when the blonde had turned to look at him “Wine’s good.” he raised his glass up slightly to emphasize his point.

“Oh? I didn’t peg you as the drinking type, Nathanael.” the blonde smiled challengingly, making Nathanael smile nervously back.

“I’m not, really,” shrugging, the artist took a sip from his drink out of reflex “Not like Kim or Ivan or Adri-“

Quickly pursing his lips when he was about to blurt out the blond’s name, Nathanael  frantically turned to look at Chloe; Sabrina mentioned something about Adrien’s name being taboo to Chloe, and now he was probably about to find out how she’s react to that.

One of Chloe’s eyes visibly twitched and her smile was visibly forced right now at that point “’S at so?” the blonde spoke through grit teeth and started thrumming her fingertips on the wood of the table.

“Tell me more-“

“Actually!” Chloe snapped her fingers and went over to the two redheads and forcefully made them stand up from their seats “Let’s talk about it somewhere more _private._ ”

 ---

A few minutes after storming off with the two redheads, the trio had successfully arrived by Chloe’s suite; which looked exactly like it did a few years back.

Kicking her heels away and removing her earrings with a groan, Chloe placed the small ornaments beside her bedside desk and plopped herself on her large bed.

Reaching for something from inside of the cabinet and bringing out a single wine glass and a dark green bottle, the blonde proceeded to pop the bottle of alcohol open and poured herself a glass of the murky yellow liquid.

Sighing after she had took a sip from her glass; Chloe furrowed her brows “Take a seat.”

The two did as they were told and positioned themselves by the opposite ends of the foot of her bed. Sabrina scrutinized her friend’s face intently, trying to figure out what was on her mind. Nathanael, on the other hand, was eyeing the interior of the room, confused as to why he’s gotten this weird feeling that he’s been here before.

“How’s... everyone?” Chloe averted her gaze when Nathanael had turned to look at her and she started playing with her beverage by circling her glass using her fingers.

“They’re fine,” Nathanael started with a huff “They’re more energetic than before, though.” the redheaded artist smiled.

“We’re all such good friends even after all these years,” Sabrina looked at her hands as she started fiddling her fingers “It kind of feels like collège never really ended.”

Chloe felt a smile tug at her lips as the two redheads continued to explain their mundane and everyday lives with the others. After a while, though, she began to feel jealous of how simple and enjoyable their lives sounded.

The constant stress of conforming to the fashion world in different places in the world certainly tested her mettle; and Chloe was proud to say that she passed through that with flying colors-

But hearing Nathanael and Sabrina’s stories made her feel empty. Much more than she felt a few years back.

Blinking a few times when she had noticed that she wasn’t paying attention anymore, Chloe shook her head and looked up to the two redheads, who were still telling a story about how Max found a cat inside a public urinal.

Smiling, Chloe cleared her throat “I’m sorry, but would you two like some?” lifting the bottle by her face, Chloe furrowed her brows a bit when the two had looked at her rather incredulously.

“Yeah, sure.” Nathanael answered for the both of them with a smile, feeling relieved that he finally understood what the strange thing about Chloe was-

She was much less of an egotistic and condescending snotty rich girl than she was before. Though she was still all those things, she had improved greatly since Nathanael had last saw her.

And that really made him glad.

 ---

“Shit, that sounds super fun.” the blonde hiccupped as she buried her face in one of her pillows.

“I know, riiight?” Sabrina giggled uncontrollably, patting Chloe on the back of the head.

Nathanael took a sip from his glass as he watched the two females suddenly cuddle with each other when Sabrina had pressed her cheek against the back of Chloe’s head.

Turning to look at the ornate clock that hung high up on the wall by the entrance of her bedroom, Nathanael furrowed his brows when he had noticed that it was already a few minutes past one in the morning.

Looking over to the collection of empty wine bottles that lay haphazardly on one of Chloe’s pillows, the artist huffed when he had reclined in his seat on Chloe’s bed even further. Good thing he didn’t have any major projects due tomorrow.

“Say, Sab,” Chloe’s voice was muffled thanks to the pillow “Have you and Nath fucked before?”

“Oh yeahh,” the redhead nodded her head as she started rubbing her cheek on Chloe’s hair “He’s pretty good, if you ask me.”

“I’m right here.” Nathanael groaned. He was used to having people speak about sex in front of him thanks to his friends, but being said that he was good in bed was a different thing entirely. Though, that probably was the best compliment he’s gotten all week.

“Really?!” Chloe shot up from the pillow, leaving Sabrina lying on the bed with a whimper “How big is he?”

“Umm,” Sabrina sat up from her position and started tapping at her chin “I haven’t really measured but kinda like a Hungarian sausage?”

“Get outta here!” Chloe smiled and turned to look at Nathanael, then to his crotch, then back to Sabrina.

“Not lyin’,” the bespectacled woman smirked triumphantly, before making her way towards Nathanael “I’ll show you.”

“H-hey, Sab!” Nathanael downed his glass and immediately regretted his decision when he had felt the buzz of the alcohol eat away at his cognitive abilities. He breathed erratically as he watched Sabrina undo the clasp of his belt buckle and unzip his pants with haste.

Pulling down his pants halfway and stroking his member from under his boxers, Sabrina started suckling at his clothed tip, making Nathanael groan out in pleasure.

Chloe crawled her way towards their direction and watched Sabrina handle Nathanael rather skilfully, making blood rush up to her cheeks. Noticing another yelp escape from Nathanael’s lips, Chloe bit at her lower lip “D-Does it feel good?” the blonde asked unconsciously.

“Y-Yeah.” Nathanael grit his teeth as Sabrina pulled at the garter of his undergarments using her teeth, pulling down his boxers to showcase his now fully erect member. He guessed that was thanks to the alcohol.

“Tadaa~!” Sabrina beamed, moving to the side slightly to make room for Chloe “See? See? He’s pretty big, right?”

Chloe moved closer towards Nathanael’s pulsing member and her nose twitched slightly from his scent.

“Looks delicious enough to eat, right?” Sabrina smiled as she started pulling down Nathanael’s boxers to gain access to his testicles.

“Why don’t you give Nath a good “I’m home” kiss?” the bespectacled female bit at her lower lip “I don’t mind.”

Chloe gulped audibly and placed her hands on Nathanael’s hips, bringing her face closer to his raging member. The smell that wafted to her nose just intoxicated her further and she couldn’t resist bringing her lips to the underside of his head.

Nathanael moaned from the sudden jolt of electricity that he felt course through his veins. Chloe started licking and kissing his member, while Sabrina started playing with his balls with one of her hands whilst her free hand undid Chloe’s ponytail.

“That’s good,” Sabrina licked at her lips “Take him in your mouth like that- good!”

Nathanael gripped onto the sheets when he had felt the warmness of Chloe’s mouth encompass his member “Shit, I’m coming!”

Bucking his hips as he came inside of the blonde’s mouth, Nathanael relented on his grip when he had felt the final spurt leave him.

Breathing erratically, the redheaded artist turned to look at the two females underneath him; his eyes widening in disbelief when they had started kissing each other.

Pushing Chloe away with her tongue, Sabrina giggled “He also tastes good, right?”

Gulping down and furrowing her brows a bit, Chloe nodded her head “Y-Yeah.”

The two women gasped in surprise when Nathanael’s member had started twitching again, fully erect.

“Did that turn you on?” stroking him as she licked her lips, Sabrina waggled her eyebrows at the other redhead.

“ _Shit._ ” Nathanael gulped audibly, a nervous smile creeping up his lips.

 ---

“So good!” Sabrina stuck her tongue out as she hopped up and down on Nathanael’s member “You’re so _fucking hard!_ ”

Leaning down and smacking a sloppy kiss on her boyfriend's lips, Sabrina smiled as she pushed herself away slowly “Does having Chloe watch turn you on?”

Nathanael grit his teeth and furrowed his brows, trying his best not to come right then and there. He found it arousing whenever Sabrina would take the initiative, but his girlfriend was being a tad bit too aggressive right now for his tastes.

Turning to look at the blonde who was unconsciously touching herself, Nathanael huffed “K-Kinda I suppose-“

Slamming her behind down on his full length and grinding on him, Sabrina revelled in Nathanael’s shouts of pleasure “Naughty! Were you perhaps thinking of fucking her tight virgin pussy?”

Nathanael hissed when he had felt himself come harder inside of Sabrina than from the joint blowjob from before “I wasn’t!”

“But she was.” Sabrina whispered into his ear huskily “Look at her, rubbing herself awkwardly as she watches us. Why don’t you do her a favor and fuck her senseless, hmm?”

“You’re fucking messed up when you’re drunk, Sab.” Nathanael snickered. He knew Sabrina would never remember any of this, but he just felt like he needed to call her out for being so slutty when she was intoxicated like this.

Planting a kiss on his nose and getting off of him, Sabrina sat by the foot of the bed with her legs wide open “Come here, Chloe~” she crooned, beckoning for the blonde to come closer.

Chloe stopped touching herself and hesitated for a second before making her way towards Sabrina; who instructed her to lie down on top of her.

“You’re so _wet!_ ” the bespectacled female licked her lips “She seems pretty ready to me, Nath~!”

Nathanael made his way to the two women and furrowed his brows at the sight of a shivering Chloe who had her legs spread open _for him_.

“ _Hey, there are some things you thought you’d never see in your life._ ” he snickered.

Placing his hands on her knees and positioning himself by her entrance, Nathanael stopped when Chloe had started protesting.

“W-wait! I-I’m not ready yet!”

Nathanael sat down and smiled while Sabrina started caressing Chloe’s head “It’s just going to hurt the first few seconds, okay?” the redheaded female reassured her friend “Plus you’re _soaking wet_ , it’s not going to hurt much at all.” Sabrina laughed.

“Okay…” Chloe gulped audibly, slightly stretching her legs open even more “Just be gentle, okay?”

Placing his hands on her knees again with a smirk, Nathanael nodded “Will do.”

Prodding the tip of his head by her entrance and slowly pushing himself in, Nathanael hissed when he had felt Chloe’s tightness grip on him almost like a vice grip; he honestly didn’t know how long he’d last before coming.

Pushing himself halfway in, the redheaded artist huffed as he concentrated on not coming right then and there “Almost.”pushing himself all the way in and stopping for a few seconds, Nathanael started to go in and out of her at a steady pace.

“A-ah!” gripping onto Sabrina’s arms with unnecessary force, Chloe grit her teeth; feeling a sharp pain coming from inside of her.

“It’ll feel good soon,” Sabrina crooned as she started massaging Chloe’s breasts “Don’t fight it; push back on Nath whenever he pulls out. He loves that.”

Following as she was told, the blond started panting as she felt Nathanael move in and out of her faster; the pain fading into an unbearable pleasure that coursed through her body like adrenaline.

Nathanael hissed as he felt his impending orgasm, silently cursing Sabrina for telling Chloe one of his weaknesses “Shit, I’m close-!”

“Are you ready for your first creampie?” Sabrina licked her lips “That’s right, come in her, come!”

Nathanael pushed as far as he could as he released inside of Chloe, who had orgasmed as well at that exact same moment “Fuck!” the artist screamed out as he felt the blonde’s walls tighten around him relentlessly; as if they were trying to squeeze everything out of him.

Pushing himself away and breathing heavily, Nathanael watched as the two women shared another heated kiss; making his member twitch in anticipation.

“I’m still not satisfied, though~” Sabrina made her way towards Nathanael and started servicing him, only to be followed suit by Chloe who had a determined look on her face as she started helping Sabrina in licking him.

“This is going to be a long night.” Nathanael laughed nervously; taking a sharp breath when Sabrina had suddenly took all of him in her mouth.

 ---

“So, why are we in the mayor’s office?” Ladybug furrowed her brows, surveying the ornate room and trying to figure out why Chat had brought her there in the early morning.

“Well, I just wanted to try something, y’know?” Chat quickly unzipped his leather suit and let his member hang freely “Like fucking on his desk for starters!”

The raven haired hero turned to look at the blond, who had his penis swinging about freely while he smiled like a madman.

“Wow, you’re pretty kinky, huh?” Ladybug made her way to Chat, kneeling down and stroking his soft member with both of her hands.

“It’s ‘cause you spoil me so, m’lady!” the black-clad hero bit at his lower lip, feeling his arousal rise up slowly but surely like his growing erection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, everyone needs some love; even Chloe, right, friends?  
> Anyway, this is really where this little piece of mine ends-  
> I really appreciate all those who have read and left their feedback on this.  
> You guys really helped get this story to where it is now and frankly, It wouldn't have turned out like this if it weren't for you, friends!
> 
> Anywho, thank you all so much again, if you ever want me to try and write something, don't be shy to ask!  
>  ~~though I am a pretty procrastinate-y person, so I may delay things hahaha killme~~


End file.
